Into the Future
by thecelloguy
Summary: (NEW SUMMARY) When Anna gave Elsa a crystal, their world was changed forever. Thrown 200 years into the future, they must navigate our world and find their way home. But, this is not their only problem. They must also fight for their lives against the dark world of the intelligence community. Will they make it home? Will they survive? Or will they be trapped in the future forever?
1. Part One, Chapter 1- Setup

Disclaimer for this story: I do not own anything but my plot line, places, and characters created by myself. All characters, places, events, etc., based on the real-world or the movie Frozen are the property of their respective owners. Thanks!

Author's Note: Hello, guys! Just on note before you start reading the story, I have never written a fan fiction before, so this is unfamiliar ground for me. So please, review, follow, and favorite my story when you like it, and, also, please also do that when you don't, since if I don't know if you don't like something, I can't fix it. Anyways, thanks, and please enjoy my first-ever story.

In addition, for those of you who have already read my story, I have updated a good portion of it, mainly chapter 2, so check it out!

* * *

><p><span>Arendelle, March 18th, 1814<span>

"Kristoff is home!" the trolls yelled. "Where's that girlfriend of yours?" Ma added.

"She's busy working," he replied. She was currently 'working' on what she called Economic Stimulus, which in reality was actually her shopping to her heart's content in the market. "But how are you guys doing? I see you've lost some weight again, Kevin. What are you doing that's working so well?"

Kevin was a skinnyish troll who behaved like his blood was pure caffeine. "Well, you see, I love crystals: water crystals, fire crystals, air crystals, and so on." As he was talking he was counting each type of crystal off on his fingers. "And since I so _love_ crystals, I spend my time hiking around the mountains searching for crystals. Actually, yesterday I found this one that I think is a Good Luck Crystal. I _was_ going to give it to Anna, but since she isn't here, could you give it to her for me? Pleeeaaase?" Kevin's eyes grew huge and his lower lip came out.

"Fine, I'll give it to her. But just this once. I don't want a repeat of that Sulfur Crystal fiasco of yours."

"Oh, yeah. That was _so_ stinky!" yelled a troll from the back of the group. There was a murmur of agreement from all.

Grand Pabbie, though, wasn't convinced. "But Kristoff, be careful with that one. While it does look a lot like a Good Luck Crystal, it may be deceiving us. Watch out, there is a _very_ small chance that it may be a Time Crystal," he warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful with it. Now, there's a few other things that I wanted to ask you guys about…"

* * *

><p><em>Should I buy that dress, or should I buy that chair? That would look absolutely wonderful in the corner of the Dining Room!<em> Anna mused. _Hey! I've got it!_ "I'll take both the dress and the chair, please," she told the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper's jaw dropped to the ground. "Yes, your highness. Thank you so very much!"

"How much will that be?"

"That will be five rigsdalers, your highness."

"Allrightie! Here you go!" The royal guards accompanying Anna moved in with pained faces to move the new purchases back to the sled that was almost full already, already dreading in their minds carrying the chair around the castle, Anna deliberating over which room to put it in. It was the third of the day.

"Hello, Anna!" Kristoff yelled as he and Sven rode into the market, with people nearly diving to avoid being impaled by Sven's antlers. They needn't have bothered though, since Sven and Kristoff were actually doing quite a lot of dodging on their own. "The _Experts_ have a gift for you," he said as the got closer.

"Ooh! I love presents! What is it?!"

"This," he replied as he hands the crystal to her. "They seem to think that it's a Good Luck Crystal, but Grand Pabbie isn't so sure. He says that there's a small chance that it is a Time Crystal, but, I was wondering if we cou…"

"Sounds fun either way. I'll go show Elsa!" She ran off the short distance to the bridge that led to the castle. The guards breathed a sigh of relief, their chair-carrying duties postponed for the time being.

"…go check out that new store over there, but uh, bye! I'll just, well, go and um, harvest some more ice. See ya." Kristoff's face fell, and Sven gave a muted sigh.

Kristoff patted Sven's neck. "It's okay, buddy. She'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting at her desk, head throbbing from her morning so far, and was staring at her parents' portrait on the wall. It hung over a long table in the corner, and to the left of it hung her own portrait, which showed her in an ice dress, platinum blond braid flowing over her left shoulder. She had had that portrait made right after the great freeze, she remembered. <em>Back when life was calm, and simple. Or,<em> she corrected herself, _at least simpler than now._

She had spent her morning attending to assorted trade deals, minor crises, and multiple people asking for her time, including that _annoying_ writer. What was his name? Hans Christian Andersen? Wanting to write a story about her? Why would he want to do that? Plus, a prince from Denmark had just arrived yesterday to work out a trade deal, which also included a promise of mutual defense for both countries for the next 200 years. They probably just thought that if they were attacked she could just freeze the invaders, and even once she was gone they probably just assumed that her heirs would have her abilities, as well. Kai had told her earlier today that there was also an ambassador arriving from some young country out west later on. They, apparently, were only now sending out ambassadors some 30 years after their nation was born. Arendelle was really becoming the center of diplomacy in Northern Europe, it seemed. Next there was probably even going to be a Treaty of Arendelle.

Elsa walked over to her window, rubbed her temples, and sighed in exasperation. _Why can't I ever have a day off where I could just wander around town with Anna and meet the people? Isn't that part of being a queen, too? Dealing with paperwork and diplomacy without a break is just _so_ exhausting._

That was when a _tap tap ta-tap tap_ sounded on the other side of her door. There was only one person she knew who knocked like that, and she had heard that knock for 15 years of her life at least one time a day. "Come in, Anna!" she called.

The door exploded inwards. "Hello, Elsa!"

"Hello to you as well, Anna. Does your shopping budget have any money left?"

"Oh, yeah, more than enough. Enough actually for me to go shopping again at least a few more times in the next week."

_A few more times? Oh, my. I may need to cut that back some, while we still have gold in the treasury._ "So what new and wonderful things did you get this time?"

"Oh, I got so much stuff you wouldn't believe it!" _Try me, __Elsa thought__. __She wasn't in a good mood this morning, but Anna always seemed to cheer her up. "I got a chair, a dining table, ten pounds of chocolate, thirty pounds of carrots for Sven, and…" She continued listing off numerous things, so many that Elsa lost track. But her rant did serve one good purpose; it got Elsa into a good mood, and by the end of the monologue, Elsa was actually chuckling._

"But I haven't even mentioned the coolest thing, by far! Look at what the trolls got me!"

_Elsa chuckled to herself once again. __You just named off half of the things you can buy in Arendelle. What could be cooler?__ But after a heartbeat, her curiosity won out. _"What is it, Anna?"

"They say it's a Good Luck Crystal." She pulled a small white crystal out of a bag she was carrying. "Here, take a look at it!" The crystal went sailing across the room.

However, at the top of its arc, the crystal began glowing, a high pitched whining sound filled the room, and for a split second a blinding flash of white light engulfed the space. When the light disappeared, the crystal continued along on its path, flying right through the space where Elsa's hand had been just a moment earlier, then continued on its way, falling to the floor of the office with a muted thud. No one reached down to pick it up. It sat there. And sat there.

Elsa and Anna had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Else, Unknown Location, Unknown Date<strong>

_Good grief, my head hurts,_ Elsa thought.

Elsa opened her eyes. She was lying on a carpeted floor, but instead of her office's blue carpet, this was mainly red. She could see that there were chairs along the back wall. She also noticed that Anna was waking up, lying face down a few feet away from her. Nothing looked out of place, including her hair, which was surprising, since it seemed that whenever Anna laid down, her hair inevitably looked as if she had been repeatedly struck by lightning. She looked for the crystal Anna had thrown to her seemingly seconds earlier, but couldn't find it. Somewhere else in the room, voices were talking, but in her dazed state she couldn't make out the words. She was so groggy, she just laid where she was for a few minutes, and she could see that Anna was doing the same. Then, after a little bit, Elsa began waking, and a song started playing with the words, "_America, __Spread your Golden Wings! Sail on Freedom's Wind, 'Cross the sky!"_

Then, after the song finished, the voices came back, then after some more music, a third voice started talking, which she could now hear quite well. It said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending this presentation of _The American Adventure_, and on the behalf of everyone here at the World Showcase Lagoon, enjoy the rest of your day here at Epcot."

_Crud._

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Please review this story, I kind of know where I want to go with it, but would really like some input. Thanks!

Edit: Just made it longer and clearer, nothing huge.


	2. Chapter 2- Confusion

Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. You guys have no idea how nice it feels to get reviews. Plus, they really help me adjust the story's plot, since I'm kind of bad with plot when it's left solely up to me. Hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for reading!

P.S., I have a lot of school/extracurricular stuff coming up, so I probably won't be able to update very much in the coming week or two. Sorry guys. (I really will try, though)

Disclaimer for this story: Once again, I do not own anything but my plot line, places, and characters created that were created by myself. All characters, places, events, etc., based on the real-world or the movie Frozen are the property of their respective owners. Thanks!

* * *

><p><span>Epcot, Unknown Date<span>

Elsa and Anna, luckily, were able to stand up before the lights came on, which were themselves a surprise. _There is no way that those are candles. Where are we?_ Elsa thought.

"Elsa, what just happened?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I honestly have no clue. I know that we are definitely not in my office anymore, or even Arendelle for that matter," Elsa responded. "Where did that person say we were?"

"Some place called Epcot, I think. Wherever that is."

"Yeah. Well, everyone is leaving through those doors over there. Maybe we should follow them," Elsa ventured.

"Sounds good to me. Lead on, sis!"

The sisters walked out of the theatre, admiring the statues along the sides. As they were about to walk through the doors leading to a hallway, someone who also was also walking out saw them and exclaimed, "Wow, I didn't know that they made those dresses for adults! The only people that I ever see wearing them around here are little girls! Where did you get them?"

Anna replied, "Oh, I bought mine downtown, hey sis, where'd you get yours?"

Elsa thought a bit before saying, "I got mine downtown too, I think."

The person said, "Really? I hadn't checked Downtown Disney yet, but maybe I'll have to check that out. Thank you so much!" She walked off.

Elsa chuckled and whispered to Anna, "She talks faster than you do! I never _dreamed_ that would ever happen!"

Anna, mildly irked that someone had beaten her on that front, replied, "Yeah, I need to work harder. And what is Downtown Disney?"

Elsa just shook her head as they walked through the doors at the end of the hall. There, her jaw dropped. "Anna, this place is _huge_! Look at that stage over there!" It looked like it was so big that it couldn't have fit into the castle courtyard.

"Elsa, look at all of the buildings around the lake! What in the world is this place?"

"I don't know, but one thing that I do know is that our whole city could easily sit in here with room to spare." They walked off to the right. "And what in the world is that huge ball over there?" There was what looked to be a huge snowball some distance beyond the other shore of the lake.

"You ladies have got to be joking," said a man waiting in line for a place that apparently sold something called 'Funnel Cakes'. "That would be called the Epcot Ball. To get in here you kind of have to walk right underneath it," he said sarcastically.

Then someone standing behind him who looked to be his wife replied, "Wrong once again, Jack. There is a side entrance to the park, and that is called Spaceship Earth, moron."

"Whatever."

The sisters looked at them like they were crazy, moved slowly around them and just kept walking.

* * *

><p>Behind Elsa and Anna in the outdoor seating for the Liberty Inn restaurant, a man was watching them. Wearing sunglasses, jeans and a Mickey Mouse long-sleeved sweatshirt, he looked like any other tourist visiting the most magical place on earth this January, however, the small in-ear radio, if anyone had noticed, smashed that idea to dust. He had been waiting there nearly since the park had opened an hour and a half ago, staring at the people exiting the theatre from behind those cold, impersonal glasses.<p>

That was until now, when he had spotted two young women, one tall with blond hair and blue eyes, and the other with red hair and blue eyes. They both matched the descriptions that had been given to him.

The man spoke quietly into his mike clipped to his sleeve. "Wolfpack one-zero, this is Hawk niner-four. I have eyes on target, moving to phase bravo."

"O_ne-zero copies, niner-four. Be advised, the visitors' threat level has not yet been determined. Command recommends caution, and would like to be kept in the loop. Command would also like to remind you to not be stopped by Disney security, as that could compromise operational security."_

"Acknowledged, one-zero, will proceed with caution and will update regularly. Niner-four out."

The man stood up and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna walked past buildings that looked like they had come from places that they had only read about in books, while everyone walking past them looked at them for almost an uncomfortable amount of time. After strolling about and ignoring everyone looking at them for a few minutes, they walked up to an area whose architecture triggered some déjà vu. Anna asked, "Is it just me, or do these buildings look familiar?"<p>

"Yes, remember when we went on that diplomatic tour up north a few months ago? The Northern States had buildings that looked a lot like this." Elsa mused. "The buildings at home even look a bit like this." They walked into what could be thought of as a small plaza. On the right, there was a building whose sign read 'Akershus'. Straight ahead was a sign over an arch that read 'Maelstrom'. And on the left, people stood in line to get into a small building. But just inside that building's windows…

"Uh, hey Anna?"

"What Elsa?"

"Is it just me, or are paintings of us hanging up in the windows of that building over there?" As Anna looked over, she realized that their portraits were indeed hanging up over there, however, they were painted strangely, almost angularly. And to the left of the windows, a sign hung, with the words 'Elsa and Anna are here today'.

"They are impersonating us?" This did not make sense. Outside of Arendelle, they were not that famous, apart from the Snow Queen rumors that had been flying around the globe. Elsa decided to ask a man in what appeared to be a uniform what the line was about. "Excuse me sir, but could you tell us what that line is for over there?"

"Sure. That line is for the meet-and-greet with Anna and Elsa. Which, judging by what you two are wearing, you may want to get in line," he finished with a grin.

"Thank you, we may just do that," Elsa replied, turning to walk off. Anna followed close behind. Elsa walked straight to the line, and for the next half-hour (everyone around them was talking about how short this line was) they waited in line.

About ten minutes into the line however, a little girl in an exact replica of the dress Anna had worn to the coronation ball turned around in line and noticed them. "Mommy," she squealed, "It's Elsa and Anna!"

_Here we go, _Elsa thought. She did not want to turn into a celebrity right now, didn't want everyone bowing to them, not now. Not when they didn't know where they even were. _Although, if we really wanted to be stealthy, we really should change up what we are wearing. _But, she finally decided that she couldn't just ignore the small girl. "Why do you say that?" she asked, her voice kind.

"'Cause you really look like 'em, and when you got in line I start shivering!" she replied her voice chipper. No that Elsa looked around, it did seem like everyone within twenty feet of her was cold. _Seriously?_ She closed her eyes and thawed the air around her. When she opened them back up, everyone was looking around in amazement, as the heat had returned quite quickly.

Anna took the conversation over. "Yes, those are our names. What's yours?"

"My name is Lizzie."

"Hello, Lizzie. How are you today?"

"I'm good. Can I have your autograph?" Lizzie struggled over this word, stopping on each syllable to try and get it right.

"My what?"

Lizzie's mom responded to that one. "Could we have your signature, please?"

"Oh, my signature, yeah, sure, um, what do you want me to sign?" Lizzie very helpfully handed Anna a pen and a book opened to a blank page. She signed 'Princess Anna' and handed it back. Lizzie then turned to Elsa and looked at her expectantly.

"Would you like mine, too, Lizzie?"

"Yes, please, Queen Elsa." Elsa took the pen and book and, always the monarch, signed 'Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle'. She almost ran out of paper, and had to write 'of Arendelle' underneath the rest. She handed it back.

"Well, Lizzie, now that we've seen Elsa and Anna, should we go ride another ride now?"

"Sure!"

"And what do you say?" her mother asked.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," the two royals replied, small smiles gracing their faces. Lizzie and her mom moved off, the little girl skipping happily holding her mother's hand.

"She was _so cute!_" Anna exclaimed. Elsa wasn't thinking about that, though. _The last time that a small child walked up to me like that was right before I ran away after the coronation, _she remembered.

"Anna, do you know why she did that?" There was not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No. I figured it was something that people normally do here."

Elsa wasn't convinced. She hadn't seen anyone else sign their name while they had been here. "Maybe it's just because of who we are." Anna hesitantly nodded her head in agreement.

They continued waiting in the line, until they were able to walk through the doors into the building. Their mouths dropped. "Okay, this is kind of creepy," Anna muttered. Standing ahead of them were…them. A man holding a small black thing turned around and motioned them to move up, but his face looked like it was saying 'who the heck are they?'

Elsa and Anna walked up to their copies, while the 2 small children who had been ahead of them in line walked out with their parents. "Hello," Elsa said to her copy.

"Uh, hello! How are you today?" She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Elsa decided to have some fun with it. "I'm marvelous, really. So is my sister."

Copy Elsa looked at Elsa with huge eyes. "Uh-huh. Your sister?"

Anna responded, "Yes, I'm her sister. Don't you see the family resemblance? It's, like, _so_ there."

The man who had waved them in was getting impatient. There were still people outside waiting to get in. "Okay, ladies, turn around and smile! Say cheese!"

_Cheese?_ thought Elsa. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. Cheese?"

The man's smile wavered. "Yes. When you say cheese you smile."

_Oh. Okay._ Elsa put on a thin smile, and Anna, following her sister's lead, put on a wide, almost silly smile.

"Okay, ready?" the man asked, pointing the box at them.

"Sure," the sisters replied simultaneously.

"Alright. On the count of three. One, two…"

A bright white flash engulfed the room for a millisecond, startling Elsa so much that she froze the floor she was standing on. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Okay, thank you," Anna said with a shaky voice. That flash had really startled her, and she now had a spot in her vision. While the man with the box asked them if they had a PhotoPass, whatever that was, they walked quickly out of the building and continued toward the big ball, leaving multiple confused people in their wake.

* * *

><p>"What the heck happened there?" the photographer asked himself as he waved in the next group. The two ladies that had just left had looked even more like Elsa and Anna than the cast members actually doing the meet and greet, which, the photographer thought, was actually kind of scary.<p>

As he was thinking, the person dressed up as Elsa walked up to greet the brother and sister that had just come in. However, after she took one step, she slipped on a small patch of ice on the floor. "Ow!" she yelped.

* * *

><p>"Ice in Florida? Now, that is strange," the photographer muttered to himself.<p>

The man had been waiting by the China pavilion for them to leave Norway, sitting on a bench, looking to all the world like he was looking at the park map on his phone. He looked up every 15 seconds or so. It wasn't hard to spot the dresses that they were wearing. After he had been there for quite some time, they came quickly walking out of the pavilion and turned right toward Future World. Upon seeing them come out, radioed his status and began following them again.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Anna wondered, no longer seeing a spot in her vision.

"I think we should explore this area, and try and figure out what this place is," Elsa replied.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Also, I think that there is another thing that we may need to think about."

"What's that?"

"_When_ we are." Anna replied, her voice uncharacteristically serious.

Elsa thought about that. _The lights, the flash, what people are wearing, we may actually be in the future,_ she thought. "Very good point," Elsa said. They had just gotten to a large fountain. "Well, on that note, which way should we go?" There were archways to the left and right, as well as paths that went to either side of the massive ball that towered over them straight ahead.

"I think we should go right."

"I agree, let's go." They walked off to the arch, but stopped, amazed, when they saw a sphere levitating over a cart.

"Whoa, that is…Elsa, you're not doing that, are you?" She was thinking of that time when Elsa created a levitating snowball over her head. She winced at the memory.

"No, that's not me," Elsa replied, awestruck. They stood there, staring, until the person tending the cart began looking at them strangely. They turned and kept on walking.

"Elsa, what in the world is going on here?"

"Anna, I honestly do not know. If this is the future, then I would be willing to bet that they are honoring us, since there are people pretending to be us. We might be celebrities, or something to that effect for all we know. Maybe we helped this country out somehow later on in our lives."

"I don't think so. If that were the case, wouldn't there not be as many small children waiting in line? 'Cause I know from experience that when you are a little kid, history is _not_ fun."

They were walking straight towards a large building with a red sphere in the center of a courtyard. "Whoa!" Anna gasped.

They kept walking, and seeing nothing better to do, got into a small line on the left side of the courtyard. When they reached the front of the line a minute later, a young man in a uniform turned to them, his face broadcasting his amusement at their dresses, like he was amazed that two people in their early twenties would wear those dresses. "More advanced training or less advanced?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Elsa replied, with a confused face on.

"Do you two want to take the more or less intense version of training?"

"Oh, come on, let's be adventurous. More intense!" Anna exclaimed, her voice giddy with excitement. They took the offered slips of paper and dashed up the ramp, Anna literally pulling Elsa along with her. Elsa was looking at the ticket, fascinated with the way that the ink had been applied to the card.

They zoomed through the outer foyer into a large room with metal handrails dividing it up. What took the ladies' breath away was all of the stuff seemingly on display in the room. There was a white carriage-like thing on top of a pole on the other side of the room, and along the wall was a massive rotating…something. Elsa really had no clue what it was. It was like someone had taken a house and twisted it into a loop and connected it to a water wheel. But even that made no sense to Elsa.

They kept walking through the corridor, dresses billowing behind them. As they passed, they got quite a few 'What the heck?' looks from the people in the next line over. The waited in that line for about ten minutes, and the spent the entire time with their jaws nearly hanging to the floor. They finally reached the end of the line, where another uniformed person was waiting, asking them how many people were in their party. When they responded two, the attendant directed them to a large doorway on the other side of a small room. When they walked up to the door, another attendant told them to stand on number ten. They did, and shortly after they entered, the doors closed behind them.

Shortly after that, panels near the ceiling began showing imagery, and a voice began speaking to them from the ceiling. Both Elsa and Anna were shaken. _What is this guy saying? _Elsa wondered. _And what is an astronaut?_

The man continued talking for a few minutes, and then stopped talking. The doors then popped open, and people began walking out, told to do so by another voice from the ceiling. Elsa was quite anxious now. Frost was beginning to form under her feet. Anna was not at all behaving like her sister, however. She was nearly jumping up and down, she was so excited.

At last, it was their turn to go through the doors. They walked maybe fifteen feet, until the attendant stopped them and kindly told them to stand on a number. Anna was so ecstatic now, Elsa thought that she looked like she could have shot to the moon. Later on, Elsa would look back on those thoughts and think, _How appropriate._

Another panel in front of them started changing like the ones back in the other room. The same man appeared, and said, "Congratulations, team. You've been selected for an elite mission; the first manned mission to Mars." Elsa thought, _Oh, CRAP! _Anna looked like she could explode from excitement.

The man continued talking, and then doors opened in front of them. Another attendant told them to get into a box and sit down. They did, but their dresses were billowing out in front of them. Elsa sat on the far right seat, Anna sat next to her on the left, and the other two seats were taken by two guys who both looked to be around thirty.

Another voice came from the ceiling; "Please pull down on the restraints above you." They did, and Elsa really started freaking out. She felt like she was trapped. Then the voice came back; "Warning: Instrument Panel closing." The wall in front of them dropped back towards them, and Elsa began hyperventilating, while Anna was literally shaking with excitement, a little falsetto "YES!" popping out of her mouth.

Fifteen seconds later, the room began shifting so they were all laying on their backs, a voice calling out "Mission Control, this is the firing room, all systems are go!" Elsa actually stopped breathing at that one. _Firing room?_ she very nervously wondered. _What are they firing?_

Then her head slammed into the back of her seat, her cheeks pulled back so far it felt like her face was going to split, her eyes felt like they would pop out, and Anna yelled "WAAAAHOOOOO!" They couldn't see it, but the two guys looked at Anna like she was insane.

They then had something called 'First Stage Sep' occur, which made Elsa feel both weightless and queasy, and she let her head hang forward. That didn't last long, though. Without any warning, Elsa felt heavy again, and her head flew back against the seat, the bile flew back down into her stomach, and Anna again began screaming "AAAAAAAH!"

Elsa looked through the window in front of her, and saw the Moon hurtling towards them. _We are going to die,_ she thought. Little snowflakes made of frost began covering her chair.

Then they flipped over, and Elsa was pressed into her seat, her body aching with the forces it was enduring. It ended quickly, luckily for her, and the next thing she saw was quite beautiful. The voice seemed to think so as well. "Beautiful sight, isn't it?" it asked. "Something to think about on your way to Mars." A light began flashing in front of her. "Commander! Activate Hypersleep, now!" She pressed the light, and cold air, or at least what she assumed was cold (the cold never bothered her, anyway) blasted into her face, and the window in front of her had frost creep across it.

_Oh, no! What have I done?_ she thought. Elsa honestly thought that she just froze the room. Then the room went dark.

Luckily for her sanity, the lights came back on a few seconds, and everything was not covered in frost. However, it remained bitterly cold, cold enough that the other three people in the capsule started shivering violently.

"Wake up, team! This asteroid field is directly over your landing site. We're getting you out of there right now!" The capsule began moving violently, and Elsa's head began hitting the walls next to her. Her eyes were fixed on the window, and she was on the verge of hyperventilation.

Next to her, Anna let out another "WAHOOO!"

_Well, at least one of us is enjoying this, _Elsa thought. She felt like she was about to lose her breakfast.

In the window, the planet began closing in on them fast, and Elsa began pressing downward into her seat. She felt like she weighed a thousand pounds. Anna once again was behaving like a crazed five-year-old, and began yelling "THIS IS SO ABSOLUTELY, TOTALLY AWESOME!" The other two guys in the capsule had looks on their faces that said _this lady has had a bit too much alcohol._

Elsa returned to reality, where a beeping noise began sounding incessantly. A soft, female voice called out "Manual Override."

_What the heck?_

"All hands to the control sticks!" the man came back. He really had too much to say. "Pull up!" A canyon zoomed towards them on the screen. _Oh, crud. We're gonna die!_ Elsa screamed in her head. "Pull right, pull right!" The canyon wall shot to the left. "Now left, pull left!" It went right now. A clearing with buildings in it was now in the window. "Back to center!" The clearing kept coming towards them. Elsa could now see a massive road that stretched in the same general direction that they were travelling. "Keep it steady!" the guy warned. The ground continued to rush towards them. The Elsa had been as terrified as she had been for the last few minutes was when she had run away, with all of those people looking at her like she was a witch.

Just then, she was once again jolted back to reality by a bounce, and a call to "Pull back! Pull back!" She was even more terrified as she saw a wall standing right in front of them. "Watch the barrier! Pull back!" They shot up and over the barrier, crashing down on the other side, kicking up what looked to be ice. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. Then the ground dropped out from under them, and Elsa could feel them start to tip forward. "Don't move a muscle." Elsa was praying. Then they tipped back to level.

"Congratulations, team. You've made it to the landing site. And welcome to Astronaut Corps!"

For the first time in five minutes, Elsa could breathe. She heard Anna mutter another quiet "Whoa" under her breath. Then the lights came back on, the wall in front of them lifted up, the restraint thingy lifted up, and the door opened. She got out, expecting to see wherever they had just crashed. Instead, she saw the same room that had been there earlier. She stood there dumbfounded. Anna stood next to her, also, for once, without words. _How did we not go anywhere? We felt those forces, watched those planets go by, but we are still right here?_ Elsa thought, incredulous. _Where the heck are we?_

The other two guys walked out next. "Hey, ladies. Just wanted to tell you that you really made that fun, with you" -he looked toward Anna- "going crazy over nearly every part of the ride, and you constantly sounding like you were about to die." They laughed, then he looked closely at Elsa, then Anna. "Have you guys seen that movie, Frozen?"

The sisters looked at each other, confusion on their faces. "N-no," Elsa stammered. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that you two looked a lot like Elsa and Anna from that movie, you know, with the dresses and everything, that's all." Elsa just about fainted. The two guys turned around and walked out of the circular room.

"Well, do you think that we should follow them?" Anna asked.

Elsa, still too dumbfounded for words, simply nodded yes. The sisters walked out of the room into a hallway with the walls painted white. From above them, a song was playing; "_Destiny, begins with you and me! Through all space and time, the achievement of mankind…"_

"Huh, space and time, that's actually kind of appropriate for us right now," Anna thought out loud with a serious face on.

_Wow, Anna really has gotten to be quite mature,_ Elsa thought. They reached the end of the hallway, where Elsa saw that on the left there was a huge room with tubes and slides, presumably for children, while on the right there was a large area with two…walls with moving pictures on them. Anna saw it, giggled with glee, and jumped up and down. _Maybe not so mature yet._

They decided, well, mainly Elsa, to just walk through the room and through the doors on the other side. After walking through what appeared to be a store, they were back outside.

Just as they walked through the outside doors, a little girl walked by, singing quietly, "_Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I'll stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa looked like she had seen a ghost. "How do they know about that? No one was there. How could anyone have heard me? How do they know? How do they know…?"

"What, Elsa?"

"I sang that after I ran away from Arendelle." Her voice was shaky

"Um, okaaay, Elsa, let's get you somewhere else. There's a bench over there, by the wall."

They almost made it until another small girl, about 4 years old, shouted, "Look! It's Elsa!"

_Oh, no,_ Elsa thought. _Not now. I can't handle this right now._

Luckily, seeing Elsa starting to break down, Anna replied, "Els…I mean, Queen Elsa, is busy right now. Sorry, but we have to go. We have an…important meeting with…uh…Sweden."

"Oh. OK! Good luck, Elsa!" The girl's parents pulled her on.

Anna and Elsa continued on their way to the bench Anna had pointed out moments earlier, and sat down.

Elsa began shaking. "Why? Why are we here? How did we get here? How are we going to get back? How do they know?..."

"Well, Elsa, let's start with what _we_ know. First, we know that we came here after that crystal flashed, right? So maybe that crystal can get us back."

This seemed to comfort Elsa. It also appeared to Anna that she was recovering from her mini-breakdown. "But wasn't that a Good Luck Crystal? How is that going to get us back? Plus, it wasn't there when we woke up."

"Actually, Kristoff said that it _might_ have been a time crystal."

"A time crystal? But, again, it didn't come with us."

"Well, if it didn't come with us, where could it be?" Anna wondered.

"Maybe it's still in my office!" Elsa realized.

"Wait, what?"

"You threw it to me, right? But before it reached me it flashed! What if after it flashed it continued on its trajectory and fell to the floor?"

"But then that would mean that it would still be in Arendelle!" Anna exclaimed.

"Right! All we have to do is get there! The question now is, where are we?"

* * *

><p>The man stood by the entrance to Test Track, just south of where the two visitors sat, looking to all the world like he was just waiting for his family to arrive so that they could get in line together.. So far, he thought, the visitors hadn't done anything hostile. But still…<p>

"One-zero, this is niner-four. Request permission to move in on target."

"_Niner-four, this is one-zero. We copy your request, and are sending it up to National Security Command. Standby."_

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Well, how do you guys like it? Please tell me where you think that it should go from here! (I know how I want to end it, but not how I want to get there.)

Thanks in advance for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

I really will try and make it more interesting (with more adventure) in the coming chapters! Just bear with me!

Edit: Added around 2000 words and a visit to Mission Space.


	3. Chapter 3- Lights

Author's Note: Hello, guys! Guess what? I found time to update. Yay! Don't worry, I'm getting to fun action soon, just not yet. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Niner-four, this is one-zero. You are cleared to engage the targets. Good hunting."<em>

"Copy."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, ladies. Mind if I sit here for a bit?" The man had a slight accent, and looked quite handsome, at least to Anna, who, given her track record with handsome guys, wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.<p>

"Not at all, please sit," Elsa replied. The man did. "What is your name?"

"Robert. And yours?"

_Robert. It seems like that is always the name that people choose when they want to hide something. For some reason, I don't believe him, _Elsa thought. "My name is Elizabeth, and this is Anastasia."

"An honor. Where are you two from?"

"We're from Southern Scandinavia," Elsa responded. "And you?"

"British. Born and raised in London. Even went to the Games a few years ago, got a local pass."

"Fascinating!" _What games?_ "And what brought you over here?"

"To Epcot?" Robert replied.

"No, over here."

"Oh, _over here_. Yes, over to America. I came on business."

"We're in America?"

"…Yes, this is America. Why would you ask that?" He was now confused.

_Crap. Think, think, think…_

Anna jumped in. "Oh, it's just that at home we always refer to it as the United States, so 'America' kind of sounds weird to us."

"Ah. I'm sure that is strange," Robert ventured, still confused. "Wait, why are you guys here? You've asked me, now I think it is only fair to return the favor."

Back to Elsa. "We actually are just here visiting, but we really need to get back home. What would the fastest way back be?"

"Um, I think that would be by airplane," Robert was quite confused. _Who are these people? They seem to be quite sharp, but at the same time seem to not know much._

"Oh, by airplane! Of course!" Anna forced a laugh. "And, um, where would we happen to embark on an airplane?"

_Embark?_ Robert thought, flabbergasted. _Who uses that word when referring to aircraft?_ "At an airport." _Duh._

"Ha-ha. Right! How stupid of me! You, um, wouldn't happen to know how we could, um, get to an airport, would you?"

"By car."

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, my, gosh. You have got to be kidding me. Follow me and I'll show you."

_Oooookay,_ Anna thought. _Just follow the strange guy and see cars and airplanes, whatever they are. This really seems like a bad idea._

"Hey Elsa!" Anna whispered, "This really does seem like a bad idea, you know, like, umm, maybe we should…"

"Unless you have a better option, I think that this is the only thing that we can do at the moment," Elsa replied. "Besides, he doesn't seem like a robber or murderer." And as Queen, she had to preside over Arendelle's entire legal system. She had seen quite a few of them.

"Yeah. Really reassuring there, sis."

They continued walking through…wherever they were. A beam made of some gray material arced over their heads as they walked under it. They walked back to the huge fountain, then turned right. They were surrounded by huge structures now. _What _is_ this place?_ Elsa thought. _What are all of these buildings? How did they build them? Why are they even here?_

Then there was the big ball, looming over them.. "Hey Anna, look at that big ball."

"Wait, what?" Anna replied, feigning surprise. "What could you _possibly_ mean by that?"

"You know what I mean," Elsa replied, smiling. "We need to speed up, though. 'Robert' is getting further ahead."

Just then he turned around. "Come on, hurry up!" He called back.

They did.

* * *

><p>"Jaguar Lead, one-zero. Report status."<p>

"We are in position, awaiting Wolfpack niner-four."

"Understood. Out."

* * *

><p>'Robert' was getting worried. <em>Wow, either I am making the biggest mistake of my life or they are truly idiots, and that does not seem likely. Seriously, they meet me and five minutes later are ready to jump in a car with me? Something is going on here…<em>

* * *

><p>After walking what felt like a mile, they finally arrived at what looked to be the main entrance. As they walked out, the ball loomed behind them, and a large building with the beams that they had walked under coming out the near and far sides stood to their left. In front of them, a long black vehicle sat waiting.<p>

Robert opened the door. "If you two would please get in, we will be on our way."

Elsa was beginning to seriously doubt her previous decision. _Something's not right._

Neither girl moved. Another man got out of the front right side of the vehicle. "Elizabeth, Anastasia, please get in," Robert pleaded.

"Fine," Elsa said, and got in, Anna close behind. Robert followed, and the man who had gotten out closed the door behind them. As he got back into the front, and closed the door, he spoke into his sleeve.

"Command, Jaguar Lead. Tangos in custody. Initiating Hypnos Protocol."

"Copy," came the clipped reply. The man flipped a switch.

* * *

><p>As soon as he had got into the stretch limo, Robert had put on a plastic oxygen mask from behind his seat.<p>

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked wearily.

"This is a treatment that my doctor prescribed, since a have a lung defect."

"Ah." She didn't look convinced.

A hissing sound filled the back of the limo.

* * *

><p><em>What is going on?<em> Elsa wondered, panic creeping towards her consciousness from the corners of her mind. Her surroundings began blurring together, and she saw Anna go down, falling out of her chair and to the floor. Elsa heard no sound at all. Blackness began creeping in on the edge of her vision. She felt herself sway back and forth and begin to fall to the floor next to her sister.

Before she went down, she looked up into Robert's eyes.

They were empty and merciless.

Blackness claimed her.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Hope you guys liked it. Please review, follow, and favorite! (It reeeaaaallly makes me feel all nice inside :) )

Edit: Just changed a few words around.


	4. Chapter 4- Camera

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my plot line and places/characters created by myself. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Author's Note: I found _more_ time! Yay!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I realized after posting Chapter 3 that I was being kind of rude in not replying to any comments. So, I decided that I would start now. First, to** ZenClaire**, thank you for your thoughts. It actually made me change the story around a lot (since my plot before, in retrospect, stunk) Again, thanks. Next longer review, **thewookie1**, I agree that Disney does not have a secret police. As you will see in this chapter, the bad guys are not Disney. You also mentioned that it felt like I rushed them through Disney World. You're right; I did. I couldn't think of a way to get them to go through the rides and still keep them in character and have the story flow. However, and this goes for everyone, if you have an idea (or maybe more) about how you think I should write more Disney in, _please tell me!_ This is, after all, my first fic. To **Anonius**, thank you. I will be adding some events in future chapters where they have to get through our world, customs, tech, and all! And last but not least, to all of the other reviewers, thank you so much. Every single one makes me feel great.

A thank you to everyone who has read this story. I really am having fun with this! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Elsa awoke later in a room, laying in a corner on the floor, alone.<p>

_Where am I?_

A floor to ceiling mirror was along one wall, and the other three were painted white. A bright light was mounted in the ceiling above her. The only furniture was a table and two chairs. A rectangular box with a glass circle on front pointed at her from the corner. It looked a lot like the machine that had startled them when they had been visiting their impersonators.

She looked down at herself. She was still in the normal dress that she had put on that morning, but it was incredibly dirty and had a jagged rip from the hem to a point halfway up her calf. She stood up and immediately regretted it. Her head spinning violently, she sat down in the chair facing the mirror, barely managing to keep her breakfast down. The feeling quickly dissipated.

_What happened?_ Elsa wondered. _How did they drug us?_

Then a more startling question. _Where's Anna?!_

The door opened, and a man stepped through. "Good day to you, Elizabeth." He spat the name out, as if saying, _You liar._ "My name is Agent Stevens, and I represent the United States National Security Agency, Special Investigations Division. But, I bet that Elizabeth isn't your name, is it?"

Elsa said nothing, only continued coldly staring at him.

"Okay, your name is not that important right now. The man you knew as Robert mentioned that he thought that you were in charge, and I understand that you feel that you need to protect your so-called 'operation', so, I'll tell you what we already know about you. We'll see if that loosens your tongue up.

"20 years ago, the US Government opened up a classified experiment at the Los Alamos National Laboratory. Its main mission was to look for a new type of sub-atomic particle; the beta-type neutrino. Previously, the scientists had predicted that the particles would be randomly moving through the universe, but instead found that they were all moving towards a specific point in space. In addition, the particles would suddenly appear, travel a short distance, and then disappear altogether, and always were traveling in the same direction as their companions."

_What the heck is he talking about?_

"The real kicker, though, is that they were moving at faster-than-light speeds. This previously was thought impossible.

"In the subsequent years, those scientists ran numerous calculations that are above me, and found that the particles converged on one point, and that our planet would pass through that location on a specific date and time. That date and time was yesterday when and where you and your companion suddenly appeared at Epcot. Would you care to explain that?"

"I do not believe that I can," Elsa replied.

"Uh-huh. Well, can you tell me who you work for? The Chinese, perhaps? Or maybe the Russians?"

"_The Russians_?! Why in the _world_ would I work for them?!" Frost creeped along the underside of the table.

"Money? The promise of power?"

"Why would I want any more money or power than I already have?"

"Greed. Everyone is greedy. You think that you are any different?"

"I don't have to answer these questions." She was regaining her composure.

A pause from the agent. His finger tapped the table. "Please bear in mind that we also have your accomplice in custody."

"I'm sorry, to whom are you referring?"

"The red-haired woman that we captured along with you. Don't bother denying it."

_Crud. _"Okay. I know her. My turn to ask a question. Why am I here?"

"Okay, I'll humor you. You are here because after a temporal event you suddenly appeared in a highly populated area. In our post-9/11 world, a threat like that is quite important to us. What if next time you appeared in the White House with a gun, for example? We have to be able to find out how you were able to accomplish this."

"What is 9/11?"

"Don't bother with asking me stupid questions like that. You still haven't answered my original question. Who do you work for?"

_Fine. Why not? _"You may say I am…affiliated with Arendelle."

"Arendelle? Isn't that the country that the travel agencies are calling _The Monaco of the North_?"

_Has a good ring to it_, Elsa thought. "I don't know."

"Okay, you are really not helping. Okay, let's try this again. What is your name?"

_Let it go._ Ice crept down the table legs. Her teeth were clenched."Okay, since you keep asking, my full name is Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle, however on my bad days some people call me the Ice Queen. You, though, can address me as Queen Elsa or Your Royal Majesty. Since I have protections afforded to me by my diplomatic standing, I demand that your organization get myself and my companion safely to Arendelle as quickly as possible."

"Okay, 'Queen Elsa', that is a fascinating story. Your travel 'demand' will also not happen. I'll leave you to sit here for a while, so you can cool down. Perhaps then you will be more cooperative." She stared back at him with hatred evident in her eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

_Doesn't he know that I could sit here for years and still not be cold?_

* * *

><p><em>Who the heck is she?<em> The interviewer wondered. _Her story is so outlandish…_

_But if it is true…_

He walked into a small office space down the hall. "Hey, Susan! I need you to look up a monarch, a Queen Elsa of Arendelle. See if you can find a portrait of her, a description, something."

"Yes, sir."

Agent Stevens walked to his corner office, wondering if whoever she was really was telling the truth. He sat down at his desk and typed up a report on the interrogation so far, but didn't send it to Fort Meade. He wanted to finish up before he sent it off.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Susan called out, "Sir! I found a portrait of her! I'm printing it out now."

Stevens grabbed the picture off of the printer and walked into the observation room. 'Queen Elsa' was still sitting in there, a look of disgust and worry on her face, eyes looking straight ahead.

He held the paper up, eyes flitting between the page and the girl who called herself Elsa in the interrogation room. "No. It can't be," he breathed.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat at the table, fuming over that agent and worrying about Anna. If they interviewed Anna, she would either tell them everything or just go berserk. Either option was not good in Elsa's opinion.<p>

That left just one option. When she got the chance, she'd have to go for it.

_Hang on, Anna. I'm coming._

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks for reading, guys, and I hope you enjoyed it! You know what to do! Review, favorite, follow, and make my day a hundred times better! Thanks in advance!

P.S.: I hear the sing-along version is a lot of fun. Everyone should go see it! Maybe we can push Frozen over a billion bucks! (I'm seeing it over the weekend)

Edit: Switched some words around.


	5. Chapter 5- Action!

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, guys, but I had a big competition this weekend and was way too busy since then to write. But, yay, I was able to write today, and write I did! This is the longest chapter yet! Hope you guys like it, and yes, I finally did put in some action, and also made it pretty funny, since it seems that you guys like funny. (I aim to please) So please, enjoy this chapter and share your thoughts!

P.S.: In this chapter and in subsequent chapters, I will write under the assumption that Arendelle is a real place in southern Scandinavia, so don't think _Wait, what the heck is he doing? Everyone knows that there isn't a country called Arendelle in real life!_ Believe me, I know that, but saying it's real is just so much more fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned by someone else. (Such as Frozen, or McDonalds.) I only own my own characters and story.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Agent Stevens stood there, stunned. The anomaly that they had been tracking hadn't been a transportation device after all; it had been <em>time travel<em>!

_So if she is Queen Elsa, then who was the other girl? We haven't been able to question her yet, since she is still asleep and, from the looks of the surveillance cameras, drooling._ Stevens suddenly thought of an explanation, and decided to find out if it was true.

"Susan! Did you find any mention of a sibling?"

"Yes. The queen had a sister, Princess Anna."

"Do we have a picture of her?"

"Yes, just one at the moment."

"Print it out now!"

"Okay," Susan replied hesitantly. _What is bothering him about 200 year old dead people? _Of course, because of the sensitive and compartmentalized nature of their work, not only did they work alone (no one else worked on their floor, even though there was room for twenty more agents), but she also did not have access to the surveillance cameras and couldn't actually see the people they brought in. Even though their field agent, who went by Robert, was technically based here, he was off doing something classified. She was entirely there to support Agent Stevens in his interrogation. Stevens ran to grab it off of the printer.

"Get me everything that we know for sure about the queen and princess. I need to know everything, and I need to know it yesterday!" He took the printout with Anna's picture and sprinted through the hallway until he got to the observation room that looked into the chamber that the redhead had been placed in. He held up the paper, eyes flying back and forth, comparing the two. With the exception of the prisoner's messed up hair and drool, they were a match.

"Crap! We arrested a queen and princess from the early 1800's!" He then began swearing creatively.

* * *

><p>Elsa was still sitting at the table, still as a statue, disgust and a cold fury running through her bloodstream, listening to the faint sounds coming from behind the closed door. Just a minute ago, she had heard a man yelling, and then heard heavy footsteps rushing past her door, going what sounded like left down the hallway. It seemed to Elsa that something was going on behind that door, and now was as good a chance as any.<p>

She stood up, walked over to the door, and tried to turn the handle. It was locked. _Darn. Luckily, locks don't bother me anyway,_ the thought with a grin. With a single thought and wave of her hand, a wedge of ice formed inside the lock, expanding, expanding, until a loud crack rang out in the small room. The door swung open.

However, before she set foot outside of the room, an idea occurred to her. _I _am_ going into battle, so wouldn't it be a good idea to wear something that will protect me?_ Elsa thought so, and it took only five seconds for a dress made of tightly woven ice to materialize over her old fabric dress, glowing dark blue and black with thick ice plates covering her like an armored jacket. (Later, government analysts would look at the security cameras and decide that the ice material had many similarities to Kevlar.) Those who had captured them earlier were about to feel her fury.

She walked out of the room, a blue ice sword materializing in her hand. She sharpened its edge with her mind to the point that it could cut through a wall of metal like it was butter. A raging blizzard formed around her, blowing her hair straight out to the side, flapping like a flag in a hurricane.

Then a woman walked out of a door behind her, yelling "Stop, or I'll shoot!" The woman held something metal in her hands, and she fought the wind to keep it steady. Within half a second, Elsa created an iceball hovering in the air in front of her and sent it rocketing towards the woman, hitting her forehead and sending her to la-la land.

Onward Elsa walked, like a Valkyrie of old, cutting open doors into rooms. As soon as the doors would be unlatched, the wind would shove them open, a long bang resounding with each room opened. However, every single room was white with absolutely no furniture inside. Elsa would have thought that strange, had she not already been so furious. Throughout this whole time, the only person to confront her had been that woman.

Finally, after a slash and gust of wind, a door swung open, revealing Anna's room. She was stretched out on her side across the floor, drool running out of her mouth like a river, snoring like a foghorn, and hair looking like she had been hit by lightning. Elsa knelt down, reached out and touched Anna's shoulder gently. "Wake up, Anna! We need to get out of here!"

"Wa wath tha… (snore)"

"WAKE UP, ANNA!"

"I'm awake, em ewake… (snore)"

Elsa created a raging blizzard, even more ferocious and cold than the one already encircling her around Anna's head and turned the floor under her to ice.

"BRRRRRRRRRRR!" Anna yelled, now wide awake. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, ELSA?!"

"We need to get out of here, now!" Anna looked around for the first time, just now noticing the room she was in, and then noticed Elsa's armored dress.

"Whoa, that is _so cool!_ I _so _want one of those, wait, no, I don't, because that would be just, like, so cold! You know what I mean? Like,…"

_Is she always like this in the morning?_ Elsa wondered as they pulled out into the hallway, Anna still talking a mile a minute. They didn't get far, though.

"STOP!" They did, and turned around, Elsa immediately conjuring an extra-big iceball behind her back. Agent Stevens stood there, holding another metal object in his hands. _He must have been in one of the rooms further down the hall._ "Where are you two going?"

No response, with the exception of an iceball screaming through the air from behind Elsa and nearly instantly slamming into Stevens, impacting first with the metal object, pushing it back and breaking the fingers holding it- the girls could hear some snaps of bone- and then continued, bouncing upward and slamming into the side of his face, breaking his jaw as well. He fell to the ground, in dreamland along with the other agent.

Elsa, sword out and at the ready, walked cautiously up to the man and checked his pulse. It was normal. She then frisked him, emptying his pockets. They contained a metal object with a glass front that said 'iPhone' on the back, whatever that was, and a wallet. She opened the wallet, and saw that it contained a large amount of paper currency. Elsa flipped through, adding it all up, and saw that it totaled to 4,786. (There were a lot of bills that said '100'.) She stood up, created a new pocket in her armored dress, and placed the wallet inside.

"Um, hey Elsa? Do you think you could stop your personal blizzard? It really is c-c-cold."

"What?! Oh, sure." The snow stopped moving in midair and fell to the ground, creating an accumulation of around 5 inches in the hallway.

She then had another idea. Running back to the hall outside the room where she had been earlier, Anna close behind, she found the woman she had knocked out at the beginning of her escape. Her pulse was normal, and her pockets also had a wallet inside, this on totaling up to 3,247. Elsa ran some quick math as she pocketed the second wallet. They now had local paper currency totaling 8,033.

The girls then ran down the handful of hallways on the floor, and the entire time never ran into anyone else. They ran around corners, Elsa's sword leading the way, until they came to a steel door at the end of the hall with a little glowing circle beside it. It pointed straight down at the floor.

Anna was confused. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Elsa was looking at the glowing circle. "What happens if you touch this?" She did, and it pushed into the wall a bit. After a short wait a bell sounded from behind the door, and it opened, revealing a small room.

"Um, hey Elsa, why did that door just open on its own?"

"This is the future, Anna, and I guess that it just…does."

"Oh." They walked in, and the door closed.

Anna was worried. _This seems too much like a prison cell._ "And what now?" she asked innocently.

Elsa looked to the left of the door, and saw that it also had little glowing circles. One of them even had a little label next to it that had a star and said '1'. "Maybe you are supposed to press the '1' first." Elsa pressed it.

A female voice came from the ceiling and said "Floor One Selected." Elsa's sword came up in reflex.

"Who was that!?" Anna exclaimed, even though it sounded like _whowasthat?_ Then the floor dropped from under them.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Anna screamed. Elsa took the opportunity to switch her armored dress to a normal ice dress, without the cape. Then the floor stopped dropping, and Elsa shushed Anna with a hand covering her mouth. Anna's face was as red as her hair.

"Seriously," Elsa admonished her as she melted the armor plates, "you can go to another planet and scream about how fun it was but you can't take the floor dropping out from under you?"

The door _ding_ed open, both stifling any response from Anna and revealing a lobby that had no one in it, with the exception of an old man who looked to be 90 sitting behind a counter to the right, reading a copy of something called _Seventeen._ He didn't look up. The girls walked out of the glass doors straight ahead of them, turned left, and kept walking.

They looked around in amazement. The street was flanked by buildings that looked like they were 300 feet tall or more.

_This even dwarfs that Epcot place,_ Elsa reflected. _This is a _huge _city._

Amazingly enough, and for the first time in forever, Anna found herself with nothing to say. She just walked on, mouth hanging open. They crossed a few streets to get away from the building where they had been held captive. (On the first street they had almost crossed in front of the metal vehicles that shot down the streets at absurd velocities, but a man reached out and stopped them, irately informing them how to read the crosswalk 'go' signals.) After a few blocks, Elsa finally remembered that 'Robert' had mentioned something called an 'airplane', and that it was the fastest way to get to Arendelle.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "Look up!" She did. Flying through the air above them was a…machine of some sort, and it was creating a white, narrow cloud behind it. "What in the world is it?"

"I believe, Anna, that that would be an airplane."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>They walked onward, looking at the store's windows, with Anna oohing and aahing over each and every item in each and every window. After a while, though, a realization struck Elsa like a bolt of lightning.<p>

_We stick out here in our dresses like a sore thumb. We need to get some new clothes._ Just then Anna oohed and aahed over a new window, this one for a place called JCPenney's.

"Come on, Elsa, let's go shopping!" Anna exclaimed for the fiftieth time that day.

And before then, Elsa always had had the same response. _No._ But this time, she chose another answer. "Sure, Anna. But we will only buy what you can wear out, and nothing extravagant.

Anna rushed the store like it had chocolate in it. (which, they later found out, it did, since a holiday called Valentine's Day was in a few weeks, whatever that was) After looking around for about ten minutes, and asking numerous sales clerks for help, Elsa found a blue short-sleeved shirt with white pants. She thought it fit her personality.

Once Elsa found what she wanted, she set off to find Anna. Elsa found her in short order, since she was looking at the dresses and chocolate. She was walking over to her when a disembodied voice rang out, "Attention shoppers. Today, if your bill is over fifty dollars, you can get ten percent off for our sale this week. Thank you for choosing JCPenny's, and have a wonderful day!"

"Whoa!" Anna exclaimed. "There is another voice in the ceiling!" Nearby shoppers gave her a 'You're crazy' look, and some even took a double-take, probably wondering _What are 200 year old princesses doing in JCPenney's?_

"Anna, you are making a scene. And what is all of this? I told you that you could only buy what you could wear out!"

"Oh, come on, Elsa. I always need more clothes!"

"No, you don't. Not here. Pick one shirt and one pair of pants, and anything you absolutely need to go along with it, with the exception of jewelry."

"Party pooper." She did as asked, though. She decided on a green shirt and blue pants that were apparently called 'jeans', whatever that meant.

They took their purchases up to the counter, Anna complaining the whole time that she couldn't buy more.

They waited in line, and walked up to the counter when a clerk called out, "NEXT!" They placed the items on the counter and the clerk waved a contraption that emitted a line of red light out the front, emitting beeps the whole time.

_Now that is a weird device, _Elsa thought.

"Okay, your total today is eighty-seven dollars and ninety-eight cents. Will that be cash or credit?"

_Umm… _"Cash." She took out one of the wallets and handed over five twenties.

"Okay, your change today is twelve dollars and two cents." She handed back three bills and two small copper coins. "Thank you for shopping with us. NEXT!"

Elsa and Anna walked out of the store and down the street a ways. But after a while, "Elsa, we need to find a place to change."

"You're right. After that, though, we really need to find a way to the airport."

"Right you are, oh sister of mine! Maybe we can change here." She began walking towards a place that said 'McDonalds'. Elsa followed, and upon stepping through the threshold was assaulted by the smell of greasy food.

"Ugh," Elsa grumbled. They walked up to a young woman who was cleaning the dining area, and asked if there was a place that they could change. She responded (with a _you've got to be kidding me_ face) that they could use the restrooms just around the corner.

They thanked her and walked in, with the employee watching them as they walked in, wondering if she was seeing things right or if they were the people from that new movie _Frozen. _Nah, she decided. That would be way too strange.

A few minutes later, after throwing their old things away (or just melting them, in Elsa's case) they emerged in their new clothes, not sticking out quite like a sore thumb. They walked out of the restaurant and stood by the sidewalk.

And stood.

And stood. Apparently, they had no clue what to do. A kind woman who looked to be about sixty noticed this and walked up to them, seeing their perplexed faces. "Is there something wrong, darlings?"

"Actually, ma'am, we're just wondering how we could get to the airport the fastest. Do you know?"

"Absolutely! A taxi would definitely be the fastest. Just hold your arm out and one'll come and take you there."

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

"No problem at all." She went on her way.

Elsa decided to try it. She held her arm out over the road, and a taxi swerved over by the curb. The driver, a man who looked to be about forty, got out, walked over, and opened the rear door. "Here you go, ladies."

"Thank you very much." They got in, and he walked around and got back in. Elsa noticed a crude pictographic drawing on the divider in front of them, which showed a strap across a person sitting in the seat. She looked down at her seat and saw a few straps. She clicked what appeared to be hers into a fastening device and motioned for Anna to do the same.

"Where to, ladies?"

"The airport, please," Anna replied.

"Sure thing."

They arrived twenty-some minutes later, and Elsa paid the driver. They got out and looked at the monstrous building that stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions.

_Oh, this is not going to be fun,_ Elsa thought.

* * *

><p>Agent Stevens woke up, his head pounding as Susan stumbled around the corner. He tried to talk, but his jaw hurt too much, and his hands felt like they were on fire.<p>

"Sir? Are you okay?"

A moan was the only response. _I will find them_, he silently swore to himself. _I will find them even if it takes the rest of my life._

With that thought, he once again blacked out.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Okay guys, you know the drill. Please review, favorite, follow, and make my day. Thanks!

Edit: Just added some little things here and there.


	6. Chapter 6- The Plot Thickens

Author's Note: Sorry that it's been so long, but I've just been incredibly busy. But, to make it up to you, I have added this chapter (sorry it's so short) and have edited the whole story. (I have added around 4400 words.) I will try to update ASAP. Thanks, guys!

* * *

><p><span>Arendelle, 3 hours after the event<span>

Kristoff had just arrived back at the castle. He had been planning on getting some ice harvesting done, but the sudden nightfall had persuaded him otherwise. He had been wandering the castle for about fifteen minutes now, looking for Anna. So far, it seemed like she didn't even exist.

"Sir?" Kai asked as he walked around the corner, noticing Kristoff's expression. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is. Have you seen Anna or the Queen?"

"Sadly, I have not for quite some time now. I can make inquiries with the Captain of the Guard, though. He always tries to keep track of where they are."

"Thank you very much. That is quite kind of you." Kristoff sometimes hated the castle, with the formal speech that seemed to prevail here. Ah well. Small sacrifices.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I just received word from the Captain, and he says that the Queen and Princess have been in the Queen's study for the last three and a half hours. Would you care for me to show you there?"<p>

"If you would, that would be quite helpful." He still got turned around all the time in here.

"Very good, sir. If you will come this way," Kai said with a flourish of his hand. They walked through the halls, past suits of armor, paintings, and too many doors to count, until finally Kai stopped. He turned around and gestured to the door at the end of the hall with a flourish.

Kristoff stepped forward, and knocked on the door.

Silence.

He knocked again.

Silence.

He turned to the guard by the door and gave him a questioning look. "Are they still in there?"

The guard looked more confused than Kristoff. "They have not come out, sir."

"And there is no other way out?"

"With the exception of the windows, none."

Kristoff took a deep breath. "Corporal, open the doors."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't do that."

"In the interests of assessing Her Majesty's…current medical situation, I would like these doors opened."

The corporal hesitated.

"It's okay," Kai said.

The guard sighed. "Yes, sir." He opened the door, and Kristoff stepped through, closely followed by Kai and the corporal. They looked around.

Neither the Queen nor Anna was there.

"Corporal, how could they have gotten out?"

"Through the windows, sir. That's the only other way."

They walked over to the one and only window that could open. Looking out, they saw that there was a three story drop straight down, and that a guard was still standing there. "Where did they go?" Kai wondered.

Kristoff wasn't paying attention. He had walked over to Elsa's desk, and noticed that the ink well had been left uncapped and the quill was lying across an important-looking paper. "Kai," he called. "Does this look peculiar to you?"

Kai walked over, and his eyes widened. "Yes, it most certainly does. Her Majesty never leaves the inkwell uncapped, and she always puts the quill up. It's a habit that must be left over from her teenage years. The only time that she would leave her desk in this manner is if she was coming back to it momentarily."

"But she isn't back here, is she?"

"No, sir."

"We need to find them!"

* * *

><p>"Sir, we have checked every room of the castle. Twice. We have interviewed each member of the guard on duty for the last five hours, and we still have no clues as to where they have gone. Sir, this looks like foul play." They were sitting in the library of the castle, discussing what to do next.<p>

Kristoff suddenly remembered something. "Kai, was there a crystal in the study?"

"Yes, there was. It was lying on the floor, like it had just been tossed there. Again, very unlike Her Majesty."

"May I see it?"

"Certainly. I actually have it in my case, in case it became relevant, as it just did." He handed it over to Kristoff, placing it gently on his palm.

Kristoff's eyes opened wider. "This is the crystal that I gave to Anna earlier. The trolls asked me to give it to her."

"Then why was it on the ground?"

"I don't kno…oh, CRAP!"

"What!"

Kristoff looked like he was about to break down crying. "The trolls said that it might have been a Time Crystal."

Kai was starting to panic now. "Meaning?"

"They might not even be in our time right now."

Kai sighed, and looked like the world was about to end. "Kristoff, that seems to be the most logical explanation so far."

Kristoff, seeing the sudden change in Kai's demeanor, nodded his head yes.

"Since we are agreed, there is something that I need to tell you. Kristoff, Queen Elsa has left a secret decree, known only to myself and the Captain of the Guard, that should anything happen to both the Queen and Princess at the same time, you are to be appointed Regent of Arendelle."

Kai stood and bowed. "Kristoff Bjorgman, by the power vested in me by the Royal Crown of Arendelle, I hereby appoint you to act as Regent of the Kingdom of Arendelle. May God bless you and our country during your reign."

Kristoff was incredulous. "Oh, my. You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7- The Journey is Half the Fun

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, guys, I've been quite busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though, and I am already starting on Chapter 8!

* * *

><p><span>Arendelle, the first moments of Regent Kristoff's Reign<span>

"Um, what does that mean?" Kristoff's eyes were wide with fear.

"Your Majesty, that means that until such time as Queen Elsa or Princess Anna can retake the throne, you are legally acting king and, therefore, have all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities thereof."

"Oh, crud." Kristoff paced the room for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Well, first things first. If they did leave because of that crystal, how could they get back?"

"It depends on if they went forwards or backwards in time, Your Majesty. If they went backwards, there is no way to tell how far back they went in order to attempt to rescue them."

"CRAP!"

"Your Majesty, just one moment, if you would. If, however, they went to the future, there is still hope. We can guard the crystal until such a time as they reappear. When that time comes, then they will hopefully seek out Arendelle, in which circumstance the crystal's guard can give it to them, in order for them to return to our time."

"Okay, this plan I can go for. What do we need to do in order to set that up?"

"Your Majesty, the first thing that you must do is address the people. Tell them what is happening. After that, then we may go over the issue of bringing the royal family back."

Kristoff's shoulders sagged. "An address. Absolutely perfect."

* * *

><p><span>Modern Day, The Airport<span>

Elsa looked up at the frighteningly large building. It towered over her and Anna, and stretched to both sides of them as far as they could see.

"Elsa, everything will be okay. We can get there, and remember, we will always have each other." Anna had felt the temperature begin to drop around them, and Elsa looked like she was going into another nervous breakdown.

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at her sister. The temperature started rising again. "Thank you, Anna. Let's go home." They walked through the doors and into the airport.

"First things first," Elsa said, "we need to find an aircraft going to Arendelle." _And how are we supposed to do that? _she thought.

They then walked past a large wall with displays like those at that Mars thing they had been on. They showed hundreds of flights going everywhere.

"There," Anna pointed. "Arendelle Airways, Flight…407. Looks like it departs in two hours."

"Good job, Anna. I'll go get us some tickets." She walked off into crowd, looking for the Arendelle Airways counter. After a minute, Anna could no longer see her. She walked a short ways over to a bench and waited.

* * *

><p>Elsa walked back to the bench where Anna was sitting. "Well, I don't know how I did it, but we have two first-class tickets to Arendelle." She held up two slips of paper.<p>

"Wow, that was easy. They didn't ask for identification?"

"Nope. I would imagine that that is strange." Elsa just shook her head. "Anyway, we should get going. I don't want to miss our flight. Just keep an eye out for someone following us." They walked off toward an area simply called 'International Security'.

_I would imagine that we have to go through here to get to the aircraft, _Elsa thought. She made a 'Get over here!' gesture to Anna, who walked over and joined her sister in line. They walked forward with the line until they got to a uniformed security guard with 'Transportation Security Administration' written on his sleeve.

He turned to Elsa, who looked the oldest. "How many in your party?" he asked in a monotone voice. He then yawned.

"Two, my sister and I," Elsa replied. Anna nodded in agreement.

"Boarding passes?"

Elsa tentatively handed him the slips of paper. He looked at them, ripped off the ends, and handed them back. "Have a nice flight," he said with the same voice and a fake smile.

They walked past him and waited in line for a while longer. By the time that they got to the end of the line, they saw a sign that said 'No firearms, knives, or explosives beyond this point. Please, for the ease of your fellow travelers, be prepared to move through the checkpoint by having your shoes and belt off, as well as any metal, such as jewelry or coins. Please place all carry-on items in the tray before moving through the metal detector."

_Okay,_ Elsa thought. Having a sudden thought, she removed one of the wallets from her pocket and discreetly handed it to Anna. "It wouldn't look right if I had two wallets." Anna nodded in understanding.

They reached something called an 'X-Ray' machine. Both of them put their few belongings through the machine, and walked through the arch. Nothing happened. They then retrieved their stuff and walked off.

"Well, what now? We have…" Anna looked at a nearby clock. "…forty-five minutes until we set sail, or get underway, or whatever."

"I want to get there early, however," Elsa stated. "But first, we should get some food." Looking around, the sisters saw lots of food establishments, such as another Starbucks, something called a Panda Express, and a whole bunch of other places that, understandably, neither Elsa nor Anna had seen before.

"Hey, Elsa! Let's go check out that Starbucks place."

Elsa sighed. "Fine." They walked over and, surprisingly, there was no line.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you today?" a friendly Starbucks employee asked from behind the counter.

"Oooh, um, I'll take a…um…what's good?"

The employee responded, "You never can beat a regular coffee with extra caffeine when traveling, in my opinion."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll take one of those."

"Okay. And what is your name?"

In keeping with their earlier ruse, she replied, "Anastasia."

She wrote the name on a cup. "Okay, we'll make that up for you. And what would you like, ma'am?" she asked Elsa.

Elsa had been looking at the menu. "I'll take an Iced Coffee, please."

"Sure thing. And your name?"

"Elizabeth."

It was scribbled on the cup. "Okay. We'll get those right out to you guys down here, sound good?" She pointed to a counter a few feet down.

"Sounds good. Thank you. Also, do you have a pastry or something like that?"

"Yes, we have these," she pointed to a cabinet full of assorted fattening foods.

"We'll take two." Elsa paid for the food and they walked down to the counter.

"Seriously, Elsa, an Iced Coffee?"

"What? The cold doesn't bother me."

Anna blew a strand of hair out of her face with a huff. They then got their drinks and walked out of the shop.

They stopped at a board that showed a map of the airport. Elsa pointed to a point on the map. "Here, gate 12A. We just have to walk down this hallway." They set off, sipping at their drinks and nibbling on the pastries. Less than five minutes after getting her drink, Anna had drained it. She was practically jumping down the hallway.

Suddenly, Elsa stopped in her tracks, looking at a poster on the wall. Written in big letters across the bottom was the name FROZEN. But that was not what had stopped Elsa. The picture of her with a snowflake shooting out of her hand wasn't it, either.

Anna had stopped as well. "Wow, don't they make you look majestic!"

All Elsa could think of was _Why is that slime ball Hans on the poster, too?_ Anna groaned disgustedly beside her as she realized that fact as well. "Come on, let's go," Elsa said as she resumed walking down the hallway.

A few minutes later, they reached their destination.

"Here we are," Anna exclaimed. "Gate 12A!" She jumped up and down, still high on the coffee and pastry.

Elsa decided that upon their return home, coffee would be considered an outlawed substance in Arendelle.

She then looked at the board behind the check-in counter. "Well, it looks like we can hop onboard now. 'First-class, now boarding.'" Anna took 'hop onboard' literally, since she began skipping towards the gangway.

"Whoa, there, miss. May I see your boarding pass?" An older man was standing by a desk, looking pointedly at Anna.

"Oh, yeah, sure, my sister has it, but, you know, she always takes her time going places and, such…yeah!" She continued jumping up and down, the coffee still in her system, until Elsa finally showed up.

The man took the passes from Elsa. "Well, you two sure look like you had a good time at Disney World."

Elsa looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you say that?" she asked hesitantly.

"You two both look like that Queen and Princess from that movie my grandchildren are obsessed with right now."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Movie?" _What do people do in a movie? Do they just dance and…move-e?_ Elsa shook her head. _I am making no sense. Maybe I have more in common with Anna than I thought._

"Yeah, it's called Frozen, right, Margaret?" He turned to a younger woman beside him.

"Yeah, that's the one. That song, Let It Go, got robbed during the Golden Globes. Can you imagine that they thought another song was better than it?" The woman scoffed, like that was unimaginable. Elsa just suddenly felt lightheaded.

_Does everyone know about that song?_ she asked herself. "Well, we really should find our seats. Have a good day."

"To you as well, _Your Majesty._" The man made an exaggerated bow.

_If only you knew who we really were._ But Elsa knew that that was a bad idea at this point. She was still in their captors' territory, and didn't want to be followed home.

She just pulled Anna along with her and made her way to the aircraft.

* * *

><p>"Did you see those two? They really looked like those characters, and even, to an extent, acted like those characters. Actually, they looked more like the Queen and Princess than the people Disney has doing the character meet-and-greet!" said the man whom had just taken Elsa and Anna's boarding passes.<p>

"Uh-huh," the woman beside him agreed half-heartedly.

"Who were they?" the man asked himself.

* * *

><p>Fifty feet away, Elsa and Anna walked onboard the aircraft, and shook hands with the Captain and First Officer, who were standing by the door. "Gentlemen," Elsa offered in passing, while Anna, noticing that they were both quite handsome, jumped up and down and squeaked, "Hi!"<p>

They walked to their seats, 2A and 2B. Elsa took the window seat. "Now, Anna," she scolded, "why did you act that way with the command staff?"

"Command staff? Whoa, Elsa, you have been Commander-in-Ice-Chief for too long. They are two…_handsome_ guys who are going to be onboard until we arrive in Arendelle, and I, for one, want to be on _very_ good terms with them."

Elsa just rolled her eyes. Just then, a stewardess passed their seats. "Excuse me, miss," Elsa began, "but could you tell me how long this journey will be?"

The stewardess turned, a mild look of confusion on her face from the use of the word 'journey', _why not flight? _she thought, but responded, "It should be around eight and a half hours, ma'am. Depending on the winds aloft." Elsa nodded acknowledgement, and the stewardess continued down the aisle.

Anna just sat there shocked. "Only eight and a half hours with the handsome guys up front? That's no time at all!" She threw her hands to her forehead in despair.

Elsa leaned back and closed her eyes. "Anna, there is more to life than handsome guys. Like, saving our country and getting you back to your real boyfriend." That last part got through to Anna, who settled down.

"I guess you're right," she admitted.

Another voice sounded from the ceiling. Neither girl so much as blinked this time. "Flight attendants, please secure the cabin for taxi and takeoff. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is First Officer Lopez, and along with your pilot, Captain Lee, we will be flying you to the fine country of Arendelle. The flight time should be about eight hours, since we have a mild jetstream going with us. Now, may I direct your attention to the flight attendants now throughout the cabin for the safety briefing."

A new voice, a woman's, came on. "Thank you, Mr. Lopez. Ladies and gentlemen, in the event of a water landing, the cushions under you can be used as…" Elsa tuned her out, opting to instead look out the window. The sun had gone down an hour ago. As she watched, the aircraft began slowly backing away from the building, before turning and going forward. A sea of lights glided past, stretching as far as the eye could see. The plane suddenly turned a corner, and stopped. Elsa looked back into the cabin, and noticed that the flight attendants had sat back down.

She was startled into looking back out the window when she heard a low roar come from behind her. She felt herself press firmly against the overstuffed chair, and the lights whizzed past the window. Without any warning, the lights fell away from the airplane, and her ears popped. Anna gripped Elsa's wrist, eliciting another smug grin. _You can go to Mars, but an aircraft scares you._ She chuckled, and leaned back in her seat, eyes closed. A few minutes later, the airplane leveled out and the flight attendant once again was back. "Miss? Would you like a complimentary first-class champagne?" She held out a nearly-full glass.

Elsa took it. "Yes, thank you." She took a sip. _Wow, that tastes good._ The flight attendant walked off.

Anna mumbled, "How come you get one and I don't?" She looked defeated and caffeine-less.

Elsa slightly smiled, and stated softly, "It's good to be the Queen."

Anna grumbled, leaned back in her chair, and fell asleep. The coffee apparently no longer affected her. A few minutes later, her hair was already messed up.

Elsa stared out the window for a while until a thought crashed into her mind. _I am the first head of state to ever fly,_ she realized. _Well, in a way,_ she amended. With that, she finished the glass and with a disbelieving shake of her head, also leaned back in her chair to go to sleep.

_I wonder what Mama and Papa would think of this, _she thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The two men at NSA headquarters at Fort Meade, Maryland were dressed in black tailored suits, staring intently at the computer displays in front of them. On the screens flashed security footage of every single security camera within a hundred-mile radius of the former NSA office. Since the two prisoners had escaped, the complex was deemed no longer secure.<p>

Furthermore, Agent Stevens had been placed on administrative leave, since he had let two girls escape and somehow get close enough to incapacitate him with brute force to the head. The two agents smiled at that while they monitored the facial recognition software. They had visions of a college student landing a knock-out blow on Stevens. _Not surprising,_ they both thought. _He always was more of a wimp._

The system let out a loud chirp. Highlighted on the screen was an image of two young women, one blond and the other redheaded, walking down the concourse at the airport. The agent on the left held up a picture to the screen, comparing it with the blond woman. It was a match.

"When was this taken?" the agent on the right asked.

"Over six hours ago," was Left's response. Right sighed in frustration.

"Are they still at the airport?" He already knew the answer.

"No," Left answered. "They flew out a half hour after the footage was taken, onboard Arendelle Airlines Flight 407."

_Damn,_ Right thought. That was too far away from the takeoff point to have them turn back to American Airspace. They would already be past Canadian airspace. "What are our options?"

"Well, we have to recapture the two escapees. We can't make that capture on US soil, so we will have to do it abroad. The plane is inbound to Arendelle now, however, so if we fly out on an Air Force transport now, we could be there soon after they land."

"What transport are you thinking of?"

"The Agency has a Gulfstream G550 executive aircraft on standby at Andrews to be used for just this purpose. I can make the call, if you want."

Right nodded. "Do it. Also have them bring in a SpecOps group. We will probably need to use their…expertise."

Left also nodded, and brought the encrypted phone to his ear as he began making calls. Both men walked out of the room on their way to their parked cars.

* * *

><p>Elsa was jolted awake by Anna's nails biting into her arm. "Ouch!" she hissed as she woke up. Anna looked at her in pure terror.<p>

"Anna, what is going on?" Elsa asked, concern evident in her voice. Just as she finished saying that, the aircraft bumped upwards before plummeting back down. Anna closed her eyes and whimpered.

Elsa was now also quite afraid, as images buried for years came back to haunt her.

Her parents walking onboard that ship, never to be seen again. The storm that had swept past Arendelle, hitting the sea instead of the city. The pieces of debris from the royal ship washing up on the beaches up and down Arendelle's coast.

Elsa had had nightmares for months afterward that always showed the same thing; the ship would plow down into the waves, only to surge back up over the next one, and then falling back down into the next trough, never to be seen again. She had always woken up from those nightmares encased in sheets of ice, the walls around her frozen solid while she tried to breathe again. But they had always been in a dream.

And now it was happening to her, this time for real.

The plane continued climbing and falling through the sky, and to make matters worse, the sky outside the window was pitch black.

The First Officer's voice again came on in the cabin. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for the in-flight turbulence. We are flying through an unavoidable storm front, but we should be through in a few minutes. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience, but we should be landing at Arendelle International Airport in just over an hour."

Elsa and Anna sat there, praying for their lives, while visions of their parents' final moments flashed through their heads.

One thing they did not do was look around the rest of the cabin.

Everyone else was unaffected by the mild turbulence.

* * *

><p>At that moment, a few miles outside Washington DC at Andrews Air Force Base, an executive jet lifted off, turning to the northeast. Onboard were two NSA agents and half a dozen SpecOps personnel.<p>

ETA to Arendelle; eight hours.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Favorite, Follow, and Review! (I need to know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong!)

Thank you for making my first ever story so much fun to write! You guys are awesome!


	8. Chapter 8- Almost There

Author's Note: Hey guys, I got another chapter written! (This is so much fun!) Hope you all have fun reading this!

* * *

><p><span>42,000 feet over Canada<span>

The two NSA agents sat in the luxuriously appointed cabin along with the half dozen SpecOps team members. _Actually,_ Right reflected as he sat in his seat, looking out the window into blackness, _the technical term is 'paramilitary operatives'._ These men weren't SEALs, or Delta, or even Rangers. As a matter of fact, they weren't even military. The Agency had picked them up off the streets of inner cities. In their previous lives, they had been gang members, committing crime after crime. They had all been picked up, tried and convicted, but each had been offered an alternative to jail; work for the Government. They had taken the offer, and after years of training, each was among the most disciplined, deadly men on the planet. They had no loyalties to anyone outside of the Agency, and almost blindly followed its orders.

In the way terrorists had suicide bombers, the NSA had these men. Except for the fact that they were reusable.

They terrified Right.

As he sat there, he realized something; when they arrived in Arendelle in a few hours, they would need to know where the targets were in order to capture them. Right mentally faceslapped himself. _How did we miss that? That is huge,_ he thought.

_Well, there is one way to quickly clear that up._ Right pulled out his satellite phone and, after a bit of mental searching for the number, dialed a number at the US Embassy in Arendelle. It was the deputy assistant to the Ambassador, a position so worthless that only one type of person would take it, and even then only as a cover. When the phone on the other end picked up, the CIA Chief of Station answered. "Hello?"

"Good morning, sir. This is Agent White" -that wasn't his real name- "from the National Security Agency. My team and I are currently inbound, but our targets are also on the move. I would therefore like to request that you put our targets under covert surveillance."

The man on the other side rubbed his face. _NSA guys. Oh, great, my day just became sooo much fun._ "Okay, Agent White, I'll see what I can do. Could you give me a description of your targets?"

* * *

><p><span>Arendelle International Airport, Present Day<span>

The plane bumped once on landing before braking, its speed quickly dropping. Elsa snapped awake, as she had finally gotten back to dreamland a half hour earlier, while Anna slowly woke up in the seat next to her, her hair sticking straight up.

"Anna, you need to take a brush to that," Elsa said, barely containing her laughter.

"Yeh, but eh dew nut have ay broosh," she replied, almost drunkenly.

Elsa smiled as an idea came to mind. She dropped her hand between her leg and the side of the aircraft and, twirling her fingers, created an ice brush. As she gave it to Anna, she looked around to make sure that no one had seen her little demonstration.

"Ahh, dank oo," Anna said. Elsa chuckled again.

The copilot's voice returned to the cabin, instantly banishing all drowsiness from Anna's head. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is First Officer Lopez. We have just landed at Arendelle International Airport, where the local time is currently 6 AM and the temperature is 67 degrees. For those of you visiting, we hope that you have an enjoyable visit, and for those of you returning home, welcome back." The sisters shivered a little at that. "On behalf of all of us at Arendelle Airlines, thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again soon."

The aircraft pulled up to a gate at the airport, and the gangway attached to the plane with a _thunk_. The little light thing that had a picture of a seat belt turned off, and everyone stood up. Elsa and Anna were among the first to stand up, and while everyone else was busy grabbing their bags, walked down the aisle towards the pilots.

Anna made it there first. "Bye!" she squeaked, her eyes staring dreamily at the copilot before she walked on.

Elsa was next, and simply said, "Good flight, gentlemen," as she walked out. She didn't notice the copilot watching her as she walked away.

After fifty feet of walking, they stepped out of the gangway. Immediately, all thoughts of the pilot and copilot were expelled from their minds. Instead, their jaws dropped.

Stretched out ahead of them was a huge hallway, at least a hundred feet wide and stretching as far as the eye could see. The ceiling towered over them, easily fifty feet high. And the amazing part was, it was all glass made to look like ice.

"Elsa, this looks like your castle on the North Mountain," Anna whispered, awestruck.

Elsa stood there staring as well. She could not imagine that her subjects would build a building like this two _hundred_ years after her reign. Then she saw the map twenty feet ahead of her. She immediately walked with purpose toward it. She looked at it and quickly found the 'You Are Here' sticker. They were about halfway down one of the two long hallways that were called concourses at the other airport. However, her knees almost gave out when she saw what this concourse was called.

"Queen Elsa Memorial Concourse," Elsa quietly read, her heart filled with astonishment. Then she looked at the other concourse. "Princess Anna Memorial Concourse." Anna gasped upon hearing that.

"They named the airport after _us_!?" she hissed in amazement.

"I guess so," Elsa thought. But as she looked around, she realized _My ice castle looks cooler._ She smiled. _No pun intended._

"Huh, that's cool. I'm hungry, and those peanuts were so SMALL!" Anna said. She looked down the hall toward the main terminal and again gasped in shock. "Look over there! We HAVE to eat there."

Elsa turned. _Sven's Salad Shack,_ she read before groaning, "Fine." They walked off. As they approached the restaurant, they saw a life-size model of Sven standing there, a carrot sticking out of its mouth. They got in line to order.

Anna noticed a plaque off to the side, and walked over in order to read it. It read;

THE STORY BEHIND THE SHACK

_BACK DURING THE REIGN OF __**HRM QUEEN ELSA**__, THE QUEEN'S SISTER, __**HRH PRINCESS ANNA**__ MET AN ICE HARVESTER, FUTURE __**REGENT KRISTOFF**__, WHOSE REINDEER, SVEN, LIKED CARROTS._

Anna shook her head before reading the last part again. '_…ANNA MET AN ICE HARVESTER, FUTURE __**REGENT KRISTOFF**_…' Anna's jaw dropped when it hit her. She sprinted the few steps back to Elsa.

"Elsa, why did it say over there that Kristoff is _REGENT_?" Anna stared, amazed, at Elsa.

Elsa looked back with a guilty little smile on her face. "What, I didn't tell you about that?"

"NOOOPE, I don't think you did!" Anna replied with some force.

"Oh, well about six months ago I issued a standing decree to Kai and the Captain of the Guard that in the event that we were both either incapacitated or unfit to rule Kristoff would be selected as Regent until one of us could take over."

Anna beamed. "You trusted him that much! Elsa, I can't believe it!"

An older woman turned around, presumably to scold them for being too loud, but as soon as her eyes locked on to Elsa and Anna, her jaw dropped. "Your…majesty?" she asked, confused.

Anna just droned, "Uhhhhhhh," while Elsa thought fast.

_We aren't to the castle yet, _she thought, _and if we say that we are the queen and princess, they will think that we are insane._ So instead, Elsa said, "No, we are just actors. We heard that they are doing a play here, and we wanted to land the parts of Elsa and Anna."

The woman squinted. "Nobody calls them 'Elsa and Anna', only The Royals or Their Royal Majesties. Who are you?"

Elsa thought fast again. "We just have called them that, because that's what they're called in the script." Elsa faked a reassuring smile, and the woman relented, turning back around in line. Anna shot Elsa a look that said, _Wow, nice save on that one!_ Elsa smiled, this time for real.

They didn't say anything further in line, since the woman was still directly in front of them. That was hard for Anna, as she squirmed nearly the entire time. Finally, they reached the counter, where Anna ordered a Caesar salad and Elsa ordered a garden salad with Bleu Cheese dressing. They sat down in two of the chairs across the concourse, in a waiting area for a gate. They both sat there, Elsa eating at a queenlier pace while Anna literally shoveled down the salad.

Elsa was on her ninth bite, the fork laden with lettuce and nearly dripping with dressing when Anna suddenly said, "Wow, that was good. We should probably keep going now.

Elsa turned and gave her a withering stare.

"Or not. I actually kind of like it here. I can people watch and admire the ceiling, which is the second-best ceiling I have ever seen in my life." Anna looked back over at Elsa, and gave her a cheesy smile. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating her salad.

Eighty seven seconds later, Elsa was finished and they began walking down the concourse, dirty plastic dishes in hand. "Hey Elsa, any idea where are we supposed to put the trash?"

Across the concourse, someone was throwing away a wrapper in a bin. Anna noticed, and exclaimed, "Wait a minute, yes! We should throw the junk in that bin! See, Elsa? I can figure stuff out, too!"

Elsa shook her head, a bemused grin on her face while they walked over to the bin. They threw their stuff in, then Anna joked, "Yes, bin, you just got all of my garbage. You're welcome!" Elsa stared at her, confused, until she noticed the large 'Thank You' on the front of the bin. Elsa broke down laughing.

Anna stared at her first with pride, then with bewilderment. "Elsa, come on. It wasn't that funny!" Elsa struggled to contain herself, and finally succeeded, albeit with a huge grin on her face. "You have a strange sense of humor," Anna observed.

"Look who's talking!" Elsa replied good-naturedly. Anna shrugged.

They both walked on down the concourse toward the main building that they had seen on the map. After a few steps, Anna said, "Okay, so I've been wondering something. How come you've been so calm for the past few days? I mean, almost a year ago you created a few icicles, and that caused you to run away. But now, we're like two _hundred_ years in the future, and you are acting like we're walking in the gardens. Not that I'm complaining, you know, but I'm just curious how you are dealing so well with this."

Elsa was taken aback for a second. _But does Anna have a point?_ She wondered. _Actually, how have I taken this so well? I am not assured of a way to get home, we are alone in an unfamiliar world, and I am acting like it is no big deal. What is up with me?_ Elsa stood there, utterly confused.

Anna noticed and immediately backtracked. "I was just wondering. But forget it, stupid question."

Elsa shook her head. "No, no, that is actually an excellent question." She thought for a few more seconds. "I think the reason that I am so… relaxed right now is that I know that if I am not relaxed, then our chances of getting home are smaller. Plus, right now I am much more comfortable with my powers and who I am than I was back then. Also, it is so much more fun to be happy than constantly worrying. Does that make sense?"

Anna looked like it didn't entirely make sense to her, but nodded yes anyway.

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Elsa quietly observed, "So this is what the future is like."

Anna just looked around at everything and replied, "It's warmer than I thought." Elsa had nothing to say to that.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the main terminal at last and turned the corner into the airport's, for lack of a better term, atrium. They stopped in their tracks. Standing before them, its arms extended as if saying _welcome,_ was a huge fifteen foot tall marble statue of Elsa. The real Elsa's jaw hit the ground, bounced, and hit the ground again.

The statue Elsa was dressed in the ice gown, the cape billowing out behind her. Shooting from her hands were hundreds of tiny snowflakes suspended from the ceiling, and on her face was an expression of pure confidence and joy.

Elsa was flabbergasted.

"Do I really look like that?" she asked in a daze.

Anna smiled and replied, "Actually, it doesn't do you justice." Elsa beamed and picked her jaw up.

They walked on and hailed a taxi outside of the airport. "Where to?" he asked.

Elsa's reply was hesitant. "Could you take us to the castle?"

"The old one that the Queen lived at?"

"Yes, that one."

The cabbie nodded. "Sure thing. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." They settled back and enjoyed the ride.

They didn't notice the black Escalade fifty feet back pull out into traffic with them.

Nor had they noticed the three people who had followed them inside the terminal.

As they headed back to the castle, the only thing on the two royals' minds was that it was good to be back on their own soil.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Thanks for reading! As always, favorite, follow, and review! Tell me what you do or don't like about the story so far!

Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9- The Castle

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, guys! Life's been busy with projects and such. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer for the rest of the story: The author does not own any trademarked property within this chapter and/or within this story. All trademarks belong to their respective owners. Furthermore, the author does not support violence of any kind in the real world.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The taxi cab drove down the streets in Arendelle, a black Escalade following a few cars behind. Inside in the passenger's seat sat a CIA agent.<p>

"Sir, they appear to be heading for the Historical District," the CIA agent said into his secured cell phone. "They are in a cab and heading in that general direction."

The Chief of Station held the phone on the other end of the line, his face slick with perspiration despite being in an air-conditioned office in the Embassy. He replied, "Copy that. Keep watching them, and keep me informed."

"Yes, sir." The agent replied, then hung up.

* * *

><p>The taxi sped through the streets, passing numerous shops, before reaching the Historical District of the city. Here, the concrete streets switched over into cobblestone, and all of the shops looked exactly as they had over 200 years ago, during Elsa's short reign. The taxi pulled to a stop at the entrance to the market square, just inside the arch. Here Anna and Elsa paid the driver and got out of the cab.<p>

"Huh," Anna mused, "nothing has really changed much."

Elsa wasn't so sure. "Sure, with the exception of the mountains around the fjord. They're covered with buildings now. It's not nearly as beautiful as it was last time we were here."

Anna snorted and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Oh, cheer up! We're home and we're away from the jerks who kidnapped us. Look at the bright stuff!"

Elsa just walked on. Anna watched her sister as she strode toward the castle, once again surprised at the change in Elsa's demeanor over the past year. She could still remember the coronation, when Elsa had walked around, projecting a false sense of calm, poise, and indifference. Back then it was like Elsa had thought that by looking proper everyone would magically respect her. That Elsa was no more. Now she walked with a self-assured air around her, with her long and graceful stride and head held high. It seemed like she was saying, _I know who I am, and there is nothing you can do to change that._ It wasn't cocky, Anna mused, just very confident and regal. It was queenly.

Anna knew she would never be able to do that. She shook her head. There were reasons why she never wanted to take over for her sister.

She shook her head again and ran to catch up to Elsa, who had already reached the beginning of the bridge. They crossed over, their home looming over them dead ahead.

* * *

><p>The CIA agent lowered his high-powered binoculars and shook his head. The Escalade was parked at the edge of a parking lot of a Burger King high above the fjord, where he could clearly see down into the market square. He could clearly see the two targets as they crossed the bridge.<p>

He lifted his phone and dialed CIA Headquarters in Langley.

Five minutes later, the phone went off on the NSA jet. 17 seconds after that, Right smiled.

* * *

><p>Anna and Elsa reached the open gates. Anna gasped and pointed over to a tarnished plaque on the left door. Elsa walked over and read the sign.<p>

_**We are never closing the gates again. -HRM Queen Elsa**_

**In order to commemorate the words of our Queen, on this day, the 100****th**** anniversary of the Queen and Princess's disappearance, the Historical Society of Arendelle nailed these gates shut, in the hope that the decree of our Queen may be followed as long as this castle still stands.**

**God Save the Queen.**

The sisters stared at the plaque in shock. After a while, Elsa's eyes began to tear up, while Anna grinned so much that her face may have split apart.

They continued through the gates, and the familiar expanse of the courtyard stretched out before them. A large tour group of middle schoolers was walking along the castle wall to the right, while a few families were walking around by the chapel on the left. But rising before them was their home, majestic and proud. So welcome was the sight that even Anna began to tear up.

There they stood, queen and princess, in the midst of their people.

They were home.

The sisters walked straight ahead, towards the front door. As they neared the door, however, they realized that the entrance was closed. A velvet rope was suspended between the pillars, and a security guard stood further back by the door. A sign stood right in between the two front pillars that read, 'Only tour groups allowed beyond this point. To sign up for a tour, please see our Visitors Center behind the chapel. Thank you for your cooperation.'

Elsa was dismayed. _Well, it would not be smart right now to reveal who we are. We have no clue what their reaction will be_. As the ramifications of that thought sunk in, she internally raged. _Crap, we have to take a tour? This is my home!_

Anna thought differently. "Cool! Now we get to see what they've done with the place! Plus, we can try to stump the guide!"

Slowly, Elsa began to cheer up. Eventually, she smiled at that fun idea. _Yeah. We could definitely stump a guide._ "Okay, Anna. Let's take a tour!"

* * *

><p>The radio in the cockpit of the NSA jet crackled to life. "<em>Executive Seven-Niner-Romeo, Arendelle Approach. You are cleared for approach into Arendelle International, vector approach runway one-four left."<em>

"_Seven-Niner-Romeo copies, Approach. Over."_

The pilot smiled with relief. In just 15 minutes, the plane would be on the ground and he could get out and stretch his legs. He had been sitting in this blasted chair for hours now, and his bladder was really straining.

_Just 15 more minutes, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna walked through the doorway into the visitor's center. It was a small, modern building, with tables with maps and small items on top positioned all around the main room. Along the walls stood bookshelves with countless books on the castle and the royal family. In the center of the room was a small welcome desk, behind which was a tour guide who looked like she was around fifty years old.<p>

The sisters looked around. "Whoa," Anna whispered, "This place is pretty cool, considering most of it is about us." Elsa shook her head disapprovingly at Anna's excessive ego.

"Hello!" greeted the guide. "Welcome to Arendelle Castle! Would you like to take a tour today?"

Anna jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes! I SOOO want to go on one!"

The guide looked at her strangely. "Very good. Well, my colleague Amanda is leading the next tour, which is leaving in…" she looked at her watch, "…two minutes. It will be starting in the theatre right back there." She pointed to a door along the back wall. "Have fun!"

Elsa smiled thinly. "Thank you very much for your help." They walked off towards the door.

Elsa did not look pleased. "Anna, you need to chill some."

Anna snickered. "Chill? Easy for you to say." Elsa paused for a moment, the joke not sinking in. After about two seconds, she broke into peals of laughter. Anna just looked on, amused. "About time you got it."

They walked through the door, Elsa still chuckling. They stopped cold. In front of them was a larger-than-life painting of themselves. Elsa alone was seven feet tall, and was staring down upon those entering the theatre with the confident half-smirk that she had perfected over the last year. Anna stood beside her with a thin smile.

"I remember posing for this one," Anna remembered. "You guys had to threaten to take away my chocolate if I didn't hold still." A small smile came to her lips at the memory.

Elsa sighed and walked on. "It worked," she softly stated.

They walked a little further until the small hallway she was in opened up into a small theatre, with a large white screen on one wall and sixteen large leather chairs facing it. Seven people were already in the room; three couples and the guide. Upon seeing them, the guide walked up and introduced herself. "Hi, my name's Amanda, and I will be your guide today. Please, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

Anna chuckled mischievously. "Believe me, that will _so _not be an issue." Elsa grinned.

Amanda looked at them for a second, appraising them. After a few seconds, she finally said, "Okay, that sounds good. Please find a seat. The show will be starting soon."

Elsa tilted her head. "Wait, I'm confused. Isn't this a castle tour?" Amanda nodded her head up and down. "Then why are we watching a show?"

Amanda quickly replied, "It is simply an orientation video, to give you some of the castle's history." Elsa remained skeptical, but sat down in one of the chairs anyway. Anna quickly joined her.

The other people in the room moved over to sit down as well, leaving Amanda the only one still standing. After she was sure that no one else was coming, she began the tour. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Royal Palace of Arendelle. My name is Amanda, and I will be your guide today. Before we can go into the castle, however, we have a short video to show you. Please enjoy." She walked to the back of the room and sat down.

Over the next few seconds, the lights dimmed and a glow began coming from the screen on the wall. Soon after, the screen blacked out, and a deep voice began speaking, coming from the ceiling.

"Hello, and welcome to Arendelle. For more than a hundred and fifty years, the small but proud country was ruled from within these walls by monarchs like Nathan the Wise, Gustaf the Kind, and the most famous of all, Queen Elsa the Great." For each of the monarchs, the official portrait flashed across the screen, including the painting of Elsa in her ice gown.

Next, a view came on, showing the castle. "The Castle has always been a symbol of solidarity for Arendelle, with their rulers looking out for all, rich and poor alike, and leading the country through prosperity and peace, as well as depression and war.

"When you first enter through the gates…" The video proceeded to give a complete rundown of the castle, room by room. By the time they got to the servant locker room, Anna was drooling in her slumber and Elsa was barely awake. Elsa's eyes closed…

"Well, any questions about the video?" Amanda asked. Elsa and Anna jolted awake as if struck by lightning. Amanda continued looking around the theatre for questions. There were none. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

The tour group walked out of the visitors' center into the castle proper. The other people in the group oohed and aahed as they crossed the courtyard. With the exception of Elsa and Anna. They were more interested in how the city had grown to cover the hills around the fjord. _It's sad,_ Elsa thought. _The fjord used to be so green and beautiful, but now it just looks gray and dirty._ She sighed.

The tour group reached the two fountains in front of the castle entrance. Here Amanda stopped. "Here, right where you're standing, is where Queen Elsa revealed her cryokinetic powers to the kingdom."

"What did she do?" an older man asked.

"Well, she ran out right through those doors over there after her coronation. Remember, since this was the first time in around ten years that the castle gates had been open, this whole courtyard would have been simply packed with people, both to show the queen their support and to try to catch a glimpse of her." The man nodded thoughtfully. "Anyway, after she had frozen the ballroom, she ran away, but was pursued by the Duke of Weselton."

A teenager spoke up: "Where was Weselton?

"Weselton was a small coastal Germanic nation, which became part of Germany during its unification in 1871. Good question. Continuing, she ran out here and tried to make her way through the crowd. But at this point in the Queen's life, she was really quite shy."

_Shy? Seriously?_ Elsa thought. _I don't think I would use that word._

Amanda continued. "So when everyone in the courtyard started shouting out to her, she became even more scared. She reached out and froze this fountain." Everyone in the group

The older man spoke up again. "Wait, so she frosted the base of the fountain over, is that what you're saying?"

Amanda smiled. "No. The fountains were working at the time, so when she froze it, the water actually froze in midair. The people who wrote about it describe it as one of the most awe-inspiring and frightening things they ever saw. Well, the second-most frightening thing. What the queen did next is quite frightening. What she did next…" Amanda stood between the fountains and held her hands out in front of her, "…was freeze the front steps. She just shot ice and snow from her hands at the Duke of Weselton, almost as if she were firing a magical RPG." Two young boys nodded their heads in understanding. Elsa just shook her head in disapproval. _Why are they comparing me to a weapon even now?_ She thought. _I think that I have proven to everyone over the last few months that I am not a monster._

Amanda looked around the group. "Any questions?" Seeing none, she continued, "Okay. Moving on."

They walked through the doors and made a right turn. A large hallway with paintings and sculptures lining the walls stretched out before them. At the very end of the hallway towered a huge open door. The ballroom stretched into the distance beyond.

Anna looked back down the hallway behind her. She saw a door along the inner wall, and knew that led into a tunnel to the kitchens. Further down, she saw the entrance to the Council's chambers. She sighed. _I want to go home._

As they walked through the doorway into the ballroom, Amanda began again. "This is where Her Majesty first used her powers in public."

The older man interjected, "Wait, but I thought that she first reveled her powers in the courtyard. Did it actually happen here?"

Amanda sighed in exasperation. "The queen first used her powers in front of other people in this room. However, as the room was full of only foreign dignitaries, she first revealed her powers to _Arendelle_ in the courtyard. Do you see the difference?"

The man nodded and replied, "Yes, I believe that I do." He appeared quite irritated at her response

Amanda then told them all to walk around the room as they pleased, but asked that they not touch anything. The sisters walked around for a minute or two. Before long, they were standing in front of the platform at the end of the room with the thrones on top. Amanda saw them and walked over. "So, you two like the thrones, huh? Don't they look like they are so comfortable?"

It took all of the self-control Elsa had not to laugh at that statement. Instead, she quietly answered her, saying, "Yes, they may look comfortable, but they are most definitely not. There is a reason why during parties in here the queen and princess would stand in front of the thrones instead of sitting in them."

Amanda muttered, "Huh," then, "Hey, how do you guys know so much about this place?"

Anna turned to walk away. Over her shoulder she stated, "We've spent some time here before." She then walked away from Amanda, Elsa close behind. Elsa could barely hide the smirk that threatened to show itself.

Amanda watched them leave, suspicion and confusion evident on her face. After a beat, Amanda shook her head, looked at her watch and yelled, "Okay, let's keep moving!"

* * *

><p>A few miles away, the NSA jet touched down on the main runway at Arendelle International.<p>

In the main cabin while the plane taxied to the general aviation terminal, the special operations men checked their weapons, ensuring each was battle ready.

They were all carrying silenced .45 caliber Glock handguns with laser and red-dot sights. They were using the .45 caliber round since it was subsonic, meaning that there would be no sonic crack when fired. When the gun was also silenced, it would be quieter than a man yelling. In addition, under their shirts they wore cutting edge bulletproof vests. Made of carbon nanotubes, they were rated to stop a sniper round point blank. In effect, it made them invulnerable.

After they were sure that their guns were loaded and in working order, they put them in the slide-out storage compartments under their seats in preparation for going through Arendellian customs.

The jet taxied up to the terminal and parked. While the engines were shutting down, a white BMW and two black Escalades drove out to the aircraft. Once the engines were finally shut down, the copilot put down the door on the left side of the aircraft, and an older man dressed in a suit got out of the BMW. He walked up to the copilot, who was squatting just inside the door to the aircraft.

The man from the BMW greeted, "Good day to you, sir! I trust your flight was uneventful?"

The copilot smiled. "Oh, it was. We all are rather anxious to get off of the aircraft, however, so if you could clear us through customs quickly, it would be much appreciated."

"Indeed, sir! All I need you to do is sign here and show me your passengers' passports and your entire party will be cleared through Customs." The copilot signed, and the customs inspector took the clipboard back. He then said, "Just as a formality, I need to take a look inside your aircraft. Would that be okay?"

"Of course! Please, come aboard!" The inspector climbed up, first looking aft into the main cabin, where he saw multiple men dressed in suits, and then forward into the cockpit.

The inspector was pleased. "Everything looks in order. On behalf of the Crown Regent, welcome to Arendelle! And by the way, your country's Embassy has sent you these two vehicles."

"Good to hear," the copilot replied. "And thank you very much."

The inspector smiled. "My pleasure. And please enjoy your stay." The inspector climbed back down the stairs and got back into his BMW.

As the inspector drove away, in the main cabin of the aircraft, the men removed the handguns from under their seats and tucked them away in shoulder holsters underneath their jackets.

They were in.

* * *

><p>The group stopped at a large door in a hallway. Everyone seemed lost after navigating countless hallways and staircases, except for Anna and Elsa. They knew exactly where they were. Right now, they stood outside Anna's room.<p>

Amanda turned to the group, an old key in her hand. "Behind this door is Princess Anna's old room. Over the years we have tried to keep it as historically accurate as possible. But please, don't touch anything." She unlocked the door and opened it. Everyone excitedly walked in.

As soon as Anna passed the threshold, she noticed how old everything was. Her nightstand, once spotless and new, was now worn down and dull. Her bed, once covered with the best fabrics Arendelle could offer, was faded. Everything in her room, from the furniture to the walls, was old and faded. She had thought that seeing her room would make her feel safe and at home. Instead, it made her feel quite depressed and alienated.

Elsa saw her sister literally deflate before her. It physically hurt her so see her sister so disheartened. Since her coronation, Elsa had taken care of Anna, had helped to raise her spirits when she had nightmares, had gone on day trips into the city with her, and had tried to make her feel better. Yet she was helpless, standing there among strangers who, if time had passed like it should have, had been born a hundred and fifty years after their death. _Who knows how they will react if they realize that we are two hundred and twenty years old?_ Elsa thought. So she stood there in silence, watching her sister deal with her temporary depression, knowing there was nothing that she could do.

Then Amanda called out, "Okay folks, let's keep moving!" They all walked out of the room and went down the hall.

* * *

><p>On the road leaving the airport, two black Escalades shot down the street. They wove through the traffic in formation one after the other, like in a movie. Inside, the NSA team turned on their in-ear radios, like the ones that the Secret Service use. Then one by one, they all performed a comms check, testing to see if they would be able to hear everyone else during the upcoming mission. That finished, they all performed function checks on their weapons one more time, racking back the slide to see if it would stick, turning on the red-dot sights, and visually confirming that a round was chambered and the quantity of rounds in the magazine.<p>

The vehicles sped towards the palace.

* * *

><p>The tour group walked into Elsa's office. This room, unlike all the others, was roped off so that only a small area was available to stand in. On the far wall hung that portrait of Elsa painted so long ago.<p>

For the sisters, it was go time. They politely pushed their way to the edge of the group and then jumped over the rope. Behind them, Amanda began yelling at them.

They didn't listen. Elsa motioned for Anna to begin looking for the crystal by the far wall. There was a chance, she had thought, that the crystal may have bounced across the floor and hit that wall. She, however, was focusing on her desk, where the crystal had the highest chance of being. She did not notice Amanda calling for the security guard who was in the hall.

She checked under her desk, in the drawers, and even on top of the desk but could not find it. Then she heard a voice that made her freeze.

"Stop!" roared the security guard from the doorway. Anna looked back at him in fear, but Elsa stared him down. _Technically he's loyal to me,_ she thought. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" he bellowed.

Elsa slowly stood up and stared back at him. She decided that being vague was the best course of action. She evenly replied, "We are searching for something we lost."

The guard was not pleased with her response. In fact, now he was even more ticked. "Who do you think you are?"

Elsa stared back at him, and only one thought was in her mind.

_Well now they know! Let it go!_

* * *

><p>Amanda stood behind the guard, wondering what was going to happen next. She was curious as to why the girls seemed so familiar to her. <em>Who knows, <em>she thought, _maybe they were on Wheel of Fortune or something._

At this point her responsibilities concerning the incident were basically done. She had told the two girls to get back over the rope, and when they disregarded her, had brought in the guard. Now all she wanted to do was watch as the guard either had them thrown out or arrested. She figuratively sat back to enjoy the show.

"Who do you think you are?" the guard yelled.

The blond girl's posture suddenly changed. Whereas before she had seemed a little timid or insecure, almost afraid of something, she now looked exactly the opposite. _Where have I seen her before? She looks so familiar._

The girl swallowed once and then spoke with an authoritative voice; "My name is Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa, rightful ruler and sovereign leader of Arendelle." Amanda's jaw dropped. _Oh, crap._

The guard did not look convinced. "Really!? You expect me to believe that you are Queen Elsa?"

The girl smiled. "No, actually, I expected that you wouldn't. Allow me to change that." With a flourish, she waved her hand over herself, and a beautiful dress began to form. The short-sleeved shirt and jeans she had been wearing previously vaporized, leaving nothing but ice in their wake. Mist and snowflakes shot up from the floor around her feet, transforming her as they climbed. She then swiped her arm backwards, and a transparent blue cape materialized behind her. After five seconds total had elapsed, she was dressed entirely in ice and snow. "Believe me now?"

Amanda's eyes twitched back and forth, alternating between the girl and the two hundred year old painting of the Queen on the far wall. After a few seconds, she fainted and fell forward onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched the tour guide faint. <em>Well, I think that's a new one. I've had people scream when I use my powers, but…<em> A woman screamed at the back of the tour group. _Darn. It happened again._

Elsa realized that she needed to decide how to move forward. _I really have no clue what their culture will influence them to do. However, since Arendelle historically is a small country, they will be used to having other powers influence them in the past century or so._ Elsa then decided, _I think the Shock and Awe strategy will work nicely._

She resumed talking to the guard, who was speechless. "What we are doing here, since you so calmly asked, is looking for a crystal. We lost it in here when we were sent forward in time, and thought that it might have still been in here. Are you aware of anyone finding a crystal in here?"

The guard was still speechless, but began to move again when a device clipped to his belt squawked. "Front Gate to Command, we have a situation out front. A motorcade of two black Sports Utility Vehicles just pulled up to the end of the bridge, but no one is getting out. Do we have a VIP visiting today?"

Some sixth sense told Elsa that something was wrong. When she turned around she saw that it had bothered Anna as well. They both ran to the balcony to look out over the city, the guard close behind. Just as the device had said, there at the end of the bridge sat two black vehicles. What worried her, however, were the men she could see in the front seats. They were all staring at her from behind black glasses. Then she noticed what they were wearing.

_They are dressed just like Agent Stevens and that other woman we encountered when we were kidnapped._ Then an even more chilling realization struck her. _It's them. We've been followed._

She turned around and strode away from the balcony in a she-means-business mode. She walked towards the guard. "You. How does the device on your hip work?" she asked, her voice clear and crisp.

He stuttered, "The radio?"

"Yes. How does it work?"

"Well, it uses electromagnetic radiation to…"

"Let me rephrase that; how do you operate it? Quickly!"

"You-u hold it up to your mouth, push this button, and talk." He demonstrated it.

"And everyone can hear you?"

"Well, yes."

She held out her hand. "Give it to me." He did.

She held the radio up to her face, pushed the button, and started speaking calmly and slowly. "Attention all Castle Guard units. This is Queen Elsa. On my order, the two vehicles by the bridge are hereby designated hostile. Close the gates and prepare to defend the castle against armed attack."

A voice answered, "Who is this?"

She flicked her wrist and the air within the castle walls plummeted to a chilly three degrees Fahrenheit. She waited a beat before letting the temperature rise again. "Any more questions?" There were none. "Secure the castle. I am coming down to the courtyard."

A voice came back over the radio. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

The guard numbly took the radio back as Elsa walked away. Behind her, Anna called out, "Elsa, please don't get killed!"

Elsa looked back and gave her a reassuring smile. As she moved quickly down the hall, her hand waved over her body one more time. Her ice dress that she had only been wearing for ninety seconds was transformed into a battle dress. Her torso was covered with armor plates. Her arms were armored with an ice exoskeleton. The cape behind her vaporized. As an afterthought, she turned the ice black.

As she neared the end of the hallway more snow shot out of her hands. As she turned the corner, Anna could see what was held in her hands.

Elsa, clad in a black ice battle suit, carried two three-foot long swords.

Anna grimly smiled. The NSA did not know what it was messing with.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Just as a warning, the next chapter might be more accurately rated T for violence. However, since it will probably only apply to the next chapter, I will not change the overall rating of the story. My apologies to any pacifists reading this. If you like this idea, please tell me in the review section. If you don't like this idea… also tell me in the review section. I personally feel that this is necessary in order to advance the storyline to where it needs to be.

Thanks guys, and as always, review, follow, and favorite!


	10. Chapter 10 - The Confrontation

Author's Note: Okay, guys, it turned out that it wasn't as violent as I expected it would be. Just as a disclaimer, _THERE IS VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER._ Not too much, though.

For those of you who are staunch pacifists, I have included a short summary of the chapter at the bottom. I hope that everyone will still read the chapter (I don't think it's that bad) but it's there, just in case.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks!

* * *

><p>Anna watched Elsa turn the corner and grimly nodded to herself. <em>You aren't the only person who has learned how to lead people,<em> Anna thought. A few months ago, Elsa had actually made her take a training course in leadership given to her by the three-star admiral in charge of homeland security.

She turned to the security guard. "Excuse me, sir, but what is your name?"

The guard stuttered. "Nathan…Nathan Black, ma'am."

"Okay Nathan, my name is Anna. We have some things that we need to get done. First of all, we need to get these people to a secure location. Any ideas?"

Nathan focused for a moment. "Well, we could take them to the Guard Armory."

Anna didn't know that there was a 'Guard Armory'. "Where is that?"

Nathan looked like he was an inch away from smacking his own forehead. "Sorry. I forgot you…" Anna glared at him. "Never mind. It is where the kitchens used to be."

Anna nodded. "Okay, I know where that is. Contact them and make sure that they know that we are on our way." Nathan nodded, and Anna turned to the tour group, still standing in the doorway to Elsa's office. They were staring at her, slack-jawed. "Okay, guys, we need to get out of here. Everyone into the hallway and follow Nathan and I. Any questions?"

A woman raised her hand. "What's going on?"

Anna cleared her throat. "The castle is under attack, therefore, we all need to get to a secure location. That location is the Guard Armory." The woman nodded and shut up. _Also, I need to get to a secure location to protect myself. If Elsa is injured or killed, I am the only heir to the throne._ Anna shuddered at the thought. "Any more questions?"

A man who appeared to be the previous woman's husband raised his hand. "What do we do with her?" He pointed at Amanda.

Anna groaned. _Elsa, look at what being a drama queen does._

* * *

><p>Elsa ran down the steps that led from the upstairs hallway to the front entrance hall. The hall was located next door to the ballroom, and had a door that opened up into the front hallway. She hit the bottom of the steps and took off through the door and into the hallway. On the other side, she saw the door that led to the kitchens open and a man stroll out. He was dressed in a guard uniform and was leisurely putting a belt with a pistol on.<p>

"You!" Elsa called out. "Who are you?"

"Why do you care?" he called back lazily.

This irritated Elsa immensely. "Name and rank, NOW!" she shouted.

He replied with a relaxed voice, "Alton James, Corporal, Palace Honor Guard. Just out of curiosity, are you the person who is claiming to be Queen Elsa?"

Elsa had had enough of this guy's attitude. She froze the floor under his feet, and he fell right down onto his butt. She walked up to him and hissed in his face. "Get the Captain here now."

The corporal looked at her in fear and grabbed his radio. "Captain, this is James. You should really get to the main entrance hallway ASAP. The Queen is here, and she doesn't look happy."

* * *

><p>Captain of the Guard Kaj Johan was standing in the Armory command room. Normally a subdued environment, it had turned into a room of pure chaos with the call seconds earlier from the so-called Queen Elsa. So far, he didn't buy it.<p>

Then the radio call came in from Corporal James. _That little immature…_ He grabbed his radio. "James, get off the radio! I don't need your jokes right now!"

The voice that responded was not that of Corporal James. Instead, a soft, melodic and very feminine voice sounded over the radio. It sounded like it was not at all amused. "You will listen to me Captain. My name is Queen Elsa, and I am ordering you to get to the entrance hall. Now you get up here now!"

The Captain shook his head and began jogging through the Guard Armory to get to the front hallway. _I am going to yell at that woman so hard I will personally knock her back to the 19__th__ century._

* * *

><p>Elsa turned from the front door when the door to the Armory opened up. A man walked out and began to stride angrily toward her. Then his eyes widened and he stopped short. "Your Majesty?"<p>

Elsa was still in a bad mood. "It's about time. Get your men up here now and prepare to repel an attack."

"But how…"

"I won't ask again, Captain," she quietly replied. Somehow, her speaking quietly was even more threatening than when she yelled.

The Captain braced to attention, snapped off a salute, and walked off to start yelling orders into his radio.

* * *

><p>Across the city, at the Arendelle Federal Building, the Arendellian Defense Minister sat deep in thought behind his desk.<p>

A couple of days ago, he had received a phone call from a doctor who was working at the Los Alamos National Laboratory. He had been heavy on details, but the general gist of the call was that a US Government experiment had detected that something was coming forward in time from the past. The doctor, who had lived in Arendelle until he had gone to college, remembered the stories about Elsa that they had told in kindergarten; that she and her sister had been sent to another time. The doctor had thought it relevant, so he had called the Minister. Soon after the call, the Minister had asked his secretary to monitor the castle guard's radio transmissions, but had not given her any details. He had just asked her to listen for anything unusual. It was just a hunch, he had told himself, but he hoped that hunch would pay off.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. "Please come in," he called.

His secretary opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind her. She looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Sir, I just heard something on the radio…" She trailed off.

"What is it, Gloria?"

Gloria was shaking. "There have been a series of incidents at the Castle. First, it was radioed that two black Escalades had pulled up to the bridge. The guard calling it in asked if there were any VIPs coming in. However, around 20 seconds later, a woman came onto the radio issuing orders. She..."

The Minister was getting impatient. "Come on, Gloria, spit it out!"

She steeled herself. "Sir, the woman issuing orders claimed to be Queen Elsa. The Captain of the Guard challenged her over the radio, and within the next five seconds the temperature within the castle walls dropped over twenty-five degrees Celsius."

The Minister shook his head in awe, completely believing the story. "What orders did she give?"

Gloria looked down at a slip of paper in her hand. "She said, and I quote, 'Attention all Castle Guard units. This is Queen Elsa. On my order, the two vehicles by the bridge are hereby designated hostile. Close the gates and prepare to defend the castle against armed attack.'"

The minister jumped to his feet and began talking as he headed for the door. "Call in General Danielson at Army National Command. Have him rapid-deploy all ready and available units to the Castle in order to commence combat operations. Tell them to assist the Captain of the Guard in repelling attackers, which most likely entered using SUVs. Furthermore, defend the civilians inside at all costs."

Gloria called out, "Minister! Where are you going?"

He called back over his shoulder, "The vaults, Gloria!"

* * *

><p>Elsa walked out into the courtyard. At least thirty people were walking around the courtyard, stunned and amazed by the sudden fluctuation in temperature. Luckily, the gates were already closed and secured.<p>

Elsa stepped over the rope around the front portico and stopped. She cleared her throat and shouted, "Your attention, please!" All eyes turned to look at her. "I need everyone in the courtyard to get inside the castle right now!"

A father standing by the gate yelled back, "Who do you think you are?"

Elsa softly smiled. _I love it when they ask that question._ She twirled the fingers of her left hand. "My name is Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa, the rightful and sovereign ruler of Arendelle. Everyone out here is in danger." Everyone in the courtyard gasped. A tower of ice had shot up from the ground behind her, an exact replica of what the fountains had looked like that one day after the Great Freeze. It was an awe-inspiring sight. Immediately, everyone began rushing into the castle. Elsa slowly paced forward towards the closed gates.

Suddenly, from ahead of them came a loud screech and a low roar. Then came a loud crash, and the gates shook from the impact.

She dropped to a knee and held her arms straight out in front of her. She watched and waited.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the city, at Fort Olaf, a trio of Black Hawk helicopters that had been bought from the Americans lifted off. Inside each was a full team of Arendellian soldiers; 5 soldiers in the interior, with four more strapped in and sitting on the edge of the helicopter with their feet resting on the skids.<p>

The flight of three turned toward the Castle and accelerated.

* * *

><p>Downtown, at the Arendelle Federal Building, the Defense Minister ran into the basement and stopped in front of a solid steel door. Mounted on the wall to the left of the door was a camera and a fingerprint scanner. He pressed his index finger onto the scanner and stared wide-eyed into the camera. After a short pause, a voice came out of a speaker mounted over the door that said, "Access Granted, Defense Minister authorized."<p>

The door clunked, and he heard bolts sliding back from the wall all around the door. Then it swung open. Inside was a small room with another door at the end of it. He walked through and closed the door behind him. He turned around to face the other door. A high-def camera pointing at him was mounted over it, and a microphone hung from the ceiling above the door. The computer droned, "Voiceprint identification required."

"Access code seven-niner-niner-echo-alpha-pi-five-zero, Defense Minister Authorization."

"Access code confirmed. Voiceprint confirmed. Facial recognition confirmed. Access granted, Defense Minister authorized."

The door in front of him opened like the last, and he stepped through. On the other side of it was a larger room with a huge blast door that had a single keyhole in the center. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple, ordinary-looking copper key and placed it in the lock. He turned it. As soon as it was turned, a RFID scanner inside the lock scanned the key and confirmed that it was authentic. As soon as it was confirmed, a massive _thunk_ reverberated through the door. It swung open.

Sitting on a single metal table inside was an old wooden box. The minister walked to it and opened the lid.

Inside was a white crystal.

* * *

><p>Anna ran down the steps into the Command Center followed by Nathan and the rest of the tour group. At the bottom of the steps, a young Arendellian Navy lieutenant was standing off to the side of the hallway on guard duty. Ten feet beyond the lieutenant, the hallway opened up into a large open room. The room had desks in the middle with flat screens displaying security camera footage mounted to the ceiling surrounding them. Along the far wall was a door through which Anna could see was full of racks of rifles and other weapons.<p>

Anna reached the end of the steps and stepped down onto the floor. The lieutenant on guard duty noticed her and realized that she looked exactly the same as the portraits of Princess Anna. In an instant, he connected the dots between her and the calls over the radio from Elsa. He snapped to attention, saluted and yelled, "ATTENTION ON DECK! HER ROYAL HIGHNESS, PRINCESS ANNA, ARRIVING!"

In the main room, Anna saw everyone who wasn't actively doing something jump to their feet and snap to attention, their eyes focusing straight ahead and arms at their sides. It surprised her, to say the least.

She thought back to the day where she and Elsa had visited Army Command. Elsa had stepped into the high command council room and the General Marcos had yelled 'Attention'. _What did Elsa say after she had walked to her seat?_

After an instant, she remembered. She returned the salute, (another lesson from the admiral a few months earlier) then stated loud enough for everyone to hear, "As you were." She walked out into the room and turned to the nearest soldier. "Who is in command here?"

The soldier snapped to his feet. "Ma'am, Lieutenant Colonel Rutledge is currently in command of this center, ma'am."

"Could you tell me where he is…" She looked at the rank insignia on his shoulder, which had surprisingly not changed in 200 years. "…Ensign?" The man nodded to a person standing at the center of the room who was staring at her. The man was tall and dressed in an immaculate uniform.

She walked over to him, and saw that the tour group and an unconscious Amanda was being ushered into a conference room attached to the command center. He snapped another salute. _What is it with these people and salutes?_ Anna wondered. "Your Highness, Lieutenant Colonel Frederick Rutledge, Arendellian Army." Anna snapped one back. "What do you need?"

Anna began, "Colonel, you need to get people to the courtyard pronto."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am, Captain Johan has already radioed that in. Our rapid-response team is prepping now, and will be ready to go in under five minutes." He pointed towards the back room with the weapons, where Anna could see four soldiers in body armor prepping to fight. They had rifles in their hands, and were working the actions to make sure they wouldn't jam. They then rammed magazines home, and the team leader gave a thumbs up to the commander, who returned it. The team then raced out of their ready room and towards the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Elsa still kneeled in the courtyard facing the gate. She could hear the SUV backing up beyond the gate, along with something metallic scraping against the ground. Then, the scraping noise went silent. Five seconds passed, and all Elsa could hear was the sounds of the city and her own breathing.<p>

Then the roar and screeching came back. It kept getting louder and louder, until it finally crashed into the gate again. This time it kept coming. The gates were smashed to pieces, and the SUV raced in. It continued to accelerate, and the only thing in its path was Elsa.

* * *

><p>The team leader of the strike team led his team out through the front doors onto the porch, his rifle traversing to the left until it settled on the SUV racing toward a woman in a shiny black dress. Knowing that everyone but one person had left the courtyard, he aimed his rifle at the right part of the windshield and fired three shots in quick succession. It turned red. The car swerved but kept accelerating toward the woman. The leader could only watch with dread as the vehicle closed in on her.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa watched it close on her. She made a few mental calculations, then began twirling her fingers in front of her. Ice shot out and hit the ground in front of the SUV, gaining thickness as it grew closer to her. Then, with only ten feet to spare, she jerked her arms upwards, and a ramp of ice appeared in front of the SUV. It shot up the ramp, and soared over Elsa. Then she flicked her finger, and an icicle grew in front of the car.<p>

The car hit the ice going 60 miles per hour. Even if its driver were still alive, the car didn't have a chance. The icicle hit the grill of the car dead center, but the car kept going. The ice plunged through the engine and shot into the cabin. After about four feet of the icicle had emerged from the rear of the car, it finally stopped, suspended inches off of the ground.

She barely had time to register the fact that the Castle security detachment had raced to surround the car before she heard another squeal coming from the direction of the gate. She created an ice wall between her and the crashed SUV in case the men inside were still alive and then turned, just in time to see the other SUV just a hundred and fifty feet away.

Elsa dove behind the ice ramp she had created just moments before.

* * *

><p>The SUV's brakes squealed and it skidded sideways to a halt after shooting into the courtyard. They stopped the vehicle just off to the side of the main gate.<p>

The other NSA team got out of the SUV on the side facing away from their target, still trying to comprehend what they had just seen. _How did that ramp just _appear_ there?_ the commander of the assault team wondered.

Guns drawn, they squatted behind the SUV, using it as cover between them and…whatever they now faced. The commander noticed a young Arendellian ceremonial guard reaching for a radio. He put the guard down with a double-tap, a round to the chest followed by a round to the forehead. The lifeless guard slumped backwards, a look of shock on what was left of his face.

The men peeked around the van. On the count of three, they all rose up into positions where they could see the woman they were there to capture. Alive was preferable, but not required.

They all sighted down their barrels, then one by one, began pulling their triggers.

* * *

><p>As the SUV pulled up on one side of the courtyard, on the other side of Elsa and her ice wall, the four Arendellian guards surrounded the SUV, guns held at the ready. The team leader tried to hide his nervousness. He hated that he could not see through the blacked-out windows. It was impossible to tell whether or not the person inside might be aiming at…<p>

The SUV's glass windows exploded at the same time as the soldier's heads. They collapsed down to the cobblestones as the doors opened, the NSA men emerging with the pistols held at the ready, searching for targets.

The sub-commander for this element noticed the ice wall between him and Elsa. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" he hissed. Then he got a new plan. "Dorian, what did that radio call that we heard right before we executed say?"

"Apparently someone claiming to be Princess Anna is heading to the Guard Armory in the basement of the castle."

The sub-commander thought for a split-second. "Good. That sounds like a good secondary target. Let's get to that command center."

The men sprinted into the castle and headed for the door to the Armory. They barely heard a heavy thumping getting louder every second.

* * *

><p>Elsa ducked further down behind the ramp. If this barrage of bullets kept up, she knew that there would no longer be anything to hide behind.<p>

Determination filled her eyes. She looked through the ice towards the SUV and shoved her hand towards it. A wall of ice surged from the stones and slammed into the Escalade. The force was so great that it flipped the SUV over, sending it flying up into the air. It left the men behind it defenseless.

She was just about to send an icicle through one attacker's heart when a hurricane erupted in the courtyard.

* * *

><p>The Army helicopter flight surged across the water, scant feet above the whitecaps on the waves. Above them loomed the castle.<p>

In the radio headsets the pilots wore, a call from the flight leader sounded: "Rotate." The noses of the choppers swiveled upwards, and they shot up into the sky, soaring over the wall as they slowed into a hover above the courtyard.

It was quite a sight. On one side, five men were sprawled across the courtyard, a twisted and smashed SUV laying on its side behind them. On the other side, a young woman crouched behind a shattered pile of ice, her arm outstretched. Behind her, another SUV was impaled on an icicle, the bodies of four guards lying on the pavement surrounding it.

The helicopters landed in the courtyard, quickly disgorging their passengers before rocketing back into the air and out of any possible danger. The soldiers surged toward both the NSA men and Elsa.

"Arendellian Army! Hands above your head! Drop the weapons!" The shout was repeated multiple times. Elsa immediately shoved her arms up into the air, while the NSA men were much more hesitant. Eventually, they raised their hands, the guns falling to the ground below. Soldiers rushed forwards to cuff them, while others watched them through the scopes of their rifles.

A smaller group rushed toward Elsa, where they cuffed her as well. They pulled her to her feet, rifles still pointed at her. "I would like to speak to your commander," she stated as calmly as she could.

A man walked up from the back of the group. "That would be me," he stated dispassionately. He nodded his head. "Colonel Mark DeBoer."

"Colonel, my name is Elsa."

He kept a straight face. "You don't happen to be related to the Queen, do you?"

Elsa chuckled. "Actually, I am the queen."

The other shoulders looked at her incredulously, while DeBoer looked around at all of the ice. "That actually doesn't surprise me," he stated. He gestured to the other soldiers to lower their weapons. Then a soldier sprinted up to DeBoer and whispered something into his ear. He nodded, and his expression grew even more solemn. He gestured for the soldier to continue on his way, then said to a soldier standing behind her, "Uncuff her."

Elsa was mildly worried now. "What is it? What's going on?" She rubbed her wrists where they had been briefly cuffed.

He sighed. "Your Majesty, we just received a call from inside the castle. It seems that the hostiles have somehow taken hostages in the Guard Armory." He hesitated. "They listed Princess Anna as one of the hostages."

He continued, but Elsa did not hear a word. She felt like she had immediately after her parent's death. Shocked. Scared. Alone.

She fell to her knees and sobbed.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Hehe. I bet I got you guys with that one! I decided to split this one up into two chapters, just to mess with you guys. I thank you for reading this chapter, and as always, favorite, follow, and review!

P.S.: For those of you that didn't read this chapter due to my warnings, but still want to read the story, here is the cliffnotes. Anna and the tour group go down to the security command center in the basement. Elsa goes into the courtyard and fights the NSA guys. With help from the Arendelle Army, some of the bad guys are taken into custody. However, the other bad guys go down into the basement and take everyone hostage in the command center.

_Dramatic Music:_ Duh-duh-duh!


	11. Part Two, Chapter 1- Rise

Part Two

Elsa, kneeling on the stone amidst the frozen remnants of the battle from moments before, sobbed for what felt like an eternity. _No! Anna _can't _die. She can't, she can't…_ A tear fell towards the pavement, but it froze during its short flight down.

With that thought the waves of sadness and despair within her gave way to determination and searing hot rage, burning white at her fingertips. Around her, the temperature dropped even further. The soldiers standing nearby could soon see their breath. _I will save you, Anna._

She was on her knees for no more than eight seconds. After that she stood up. Her face was devoid of emotion.

She began speaking, and her voice was flat, almost a monotone. The conversation around her stopped as she spoke, the faces on the soldiers clearly broadcasting their trepidation. "Colonel DeBoer, a word."

The Army man looked at her in surprise. _How did she recover so fast?_ "Um, yes, ma'am." He followed Elsa a few steps away from the group of his soldiers. "What do you want to talk to me about, Your Majesty?"

Elsa responded in a soft, deadly-calm voice. "Colonel, before we begin the effort to retake the castle, I wanted to make you aware of something. I assume that you know I was kept separated from society for most of my teenage years?"

"Yes, ma'am. Everyone does."

"What I imagine is less commonly known are the details of my education during that period of time. I was tutored by multiple people, experts in their respective fields. One of these tutors was named General Odin, and he taught me everything there was to know about military tactics and theory back then. I know that I am out of date on the current tactics and procedures, but I want to make sure you know that I am not inept, and I am not an idiot. Clear?"

"Perfectly, ma'am."

"Excellent. Now, to our tactics…" The Queen and Colonel conversed for exactly 97 seconds. By the end of that time, they had assembled a complete assault plan on the palace. The flabbergasted colonel jogged over to where his men stood.

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Colonel Fredrick Rutledge and Her Royal Highness Princess Anna sat in a pair of chairs in front of one of the attackers, their hands resting alone on a hastily cleared table. All of the other people who had been working in the center (there weren't many of them, this is a castle, not the Federal building after all) lay along the wall facedown, their hands interlaced behind their head and ankles crossed. Two more attackers stood guard over them, their Uzi submachine guns held ready, while their leader stood at Lt. Col. Rutledge's desk on the phone.<p>

"DEPOT, this is RAINMAKER. We are in the basement of the castle and require immediate extraction…Sir, what did you just say?...Understood. Out." As the man put the phone down, his hand was shaking like that of a man on death row. That was understandable, since he had just been told that they were on their own.

On the other side of the room, Anna was having a breakdown. "I'm so sorry," Anna quietly sobbed. "This is all my fau…" She stopped abruptly when the cold barrel of an Uzi touched the back of her neck.

"Stop talking," the attacker behind her quietly stated. He was not a stereotypical bad guy, and he knew that he did not need to yell or scream to get his way. This is what worried Lt. Col. Rutledge over everything else. "You will not make another sound, is that understood?" Anna, afraid to answer, jerked her head up and down. "Excellent. If you do, there will be a hole in your right shoulder before you know it. Don't test me." Rivers of tears ran down her face.

The entry door was pounded on three times. "Attention Attacking Force, this is Colonel Mark DeBoer, Arendellian Army, demanding your complete, immediate, and unconditional surrender. Failure to comply will result in the use of extreme and overwhelming force. If we detect any signs of immediate danger to the hostages, we will move in. You have one minute to comply."

The attackers moved into defensive positions. The team leader moved inside a storage closet just inside the command center, Uzi held ready to cover the hostages, while the rest of the team hunkered down along the wall. However, there were still two other attackers who were covering the hostages in addition to the team leader.

They were perfectly in tune with their senses. They saw everything and heard everything.

However, they did not pay any attention to what was going on behind them.

Thirty feet away, behind soundproofed wall paneling, there was an old chimney left behind from the days long past when kitchens inhabited the space that the command center now occupied. Inside that chimney, sheets of ice slowly began to cover the stone, and a blanket of thick snow covered the bottom. An otherworldly figure dropped to the bottom, flexing its knees and making no sound when it hit the snowy bottom.

It turned to face outward, towards the paneling and the command center, and drew two ice swords. It then listened intently to the radio headset frozen firmly in place over its ear. _This isn't going well,_ it thought. The swords carved a doorway through the paneling, the wood falling forward onto another patch of snow not four seconds old. The figure stepped forward.

At the entrance to the command center, Col. DeBoer once again shouted into the command center. "When are you going to surrender?"

The response came back from the invaders. "When Hell freezes over."

From the back of the command center, "I can arrange that, if you wish." The assault team turned around.

In front of a hole cut in the wall, dressed in a new and improved ice suit, stood Elsa. Now with a face mask as well, which completely obscured her features, she was one hundred percent covered in dark-blue ice. Around her, a maelstrom of ice and snow surrounded her, lifting up any papers that were unfortunate enough to have been left on a desktop when the center was taken into the air. In each hand was a double-edged sword, sharpened as much as possible. "I suggest you surrender, for your own safety," she calmly suggested. "We wouldn't want to interfere with your trials." The Army took the chance to move in. As soon as the first man entered the center, the attackers dropped their weapons and placed their hands on top of their heads. A squad of Arendellian soldiers took them into custody while the rest covered everyone else in the room with their firearms. It never hurt to be too careful. "And by the way," she continued, the rage boiling to the surface, "I'm going to be your judge and jury."

Ten seconds later, 'Clear' began echoing across the room. When Elsa found Anna and saw that there was no longer a threat from any of the invaders, she ran over to where Anna was and hugged her, the extra ice vaporizing until she was only wearing her customary ice dress.

"Anna," Elsa whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you!"

Anna was not happy. "Elsa," she began, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Elsa was surprised and took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"You just fought with…with…these…SOLDIERS, and, in case you haven't noticed, you aren't a soldier! Get that in your head! I…"

Rutledge then stepped in. "Your Majesty and Highness, I think that we should take this somewhere else, don't you agree?"

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Lt. Col. Rutledge, ma'am. Castle XO. May we move?" He pointed towards his office, and both followed him in, Anna barely controlling her temper while Elsa was just trying to figure out what had just happened with Anna.

Rutledge immediately decided to take the role of mediator. "First off, Your Highness, what is the problem?"

Anna took a deep breath. "I hate it and it scares me when Elsa decides to go to war by herself against people who we have no knowledge of. For all you knew ahead of time, their guns would have punched right through your armor like a sword through rice paper! That is RECKLESS, Elsa!"

Elsa looked back at her in amazement. _This coming from the girl who wanted to get married to a man she met just hours before? _"Anna, I had to do something. It was either I confronted them outside on my terms or we hid from them inside and fought on their terms, and as Sun Tzu said, 'One mark of a good soldier is that he fights on his own terms or not at all.'"

Anna just shook her head. "How can you remember that?"

Elsa smiled. "What do you think I did for all those years?"

Anna stepped forward and hugged her. "Just, please don't do that again."

"If our recent past has anything to say, I'll have to again. First I saved you from the NSA, and then from attackers in our very own basement. It's time you saved me!" Elsa replied jokingly.

Rutledge's head snapped around at the mention of the Agency. _Wait a second. The attackers went after Elsa and Anna once they got into Arendelle. The attackers looked just like how the government agents always look in American Hollywood movies. I wonder…_ He decided then and there that the Defense Minister would be getting an urgent report once the royals were out of his care.

But as his attention returned to the two ladies, Rutledge looked on in amazement at how quickly the argument had been resolved. _I wish I got along with my brother like that,_ he thought. He turned, exited the room, and stood guard outside the door, now convinced that there wasn't going to be a murder.

Elsa and Anna just stood there for a while, content to know that they had both survived.

* * *

><p>Outside of the office, the soldiers were cleaning up. The hostages were frisked, (you never knew if there was a wolf in sheep's clothing among the flock) the room was checked for explosives, and the filing cabinets were checked to make sure that everything was still there. The papers now scattered about the floor would have to wait.<p>

The attackers were thoroughly searched, handcuffed, and led out into the courtyard. They were then placed aboard the Black Hawks under armed guard, while the rest of the soldiers secured the perimeter and waited for the police to come. Colonel DeBoer called the Federal Building and requested that the Prime Minister's helicopter take off and head for the castle. With the chopper on its way, DeBoer knocked on the office door. The queen opened it.

"Your Majesty, I have an official helicopter on the way, and it will be here any minute. If you and Her Highness would please follow me?"

"Helicopter?" she asked.

"We flew in onboard helicopters. We had a few sitting in the courtyard when we came inside earlier. It's a…um…carriage that flies."

"Oh," she replied. He led them out of the command center and into the entrance hall, where the soldiers snapped to attention and saluted in perfect military fashion as they passed.

* * *

><p>"Arendelle Control, this is Victor-India-Papa-One-Niner-Zero, landing at the Castle," the pilot of the VIP chopper declared over the radio.<p>

"Copy, one-niner-zero, you are cleared to land at your discretion."

The pilot moved his craft over the courtyard while his copilot called out altitude and speed. He came to a hover fifty feet over the cobblestone and, after checking for people under the helicopter and seeing none, began to descend. Finally, he touched down and changed the pitch of the rotor blades so that they created no lift. This was a technique known as feathering, and he knew from experience that the VIPs loved it, since it didn't mess up their hair. He looked aft and saw the sergeant in the back opening up the side door to let the VIPs board the aircraft, however, the pilot couldn't see his new passengers yet. He pulled out his logbook and looked back at his instruments. _Huh, _he thought, _the oil pressure is running a little low…_

He heard his co-pilot whisper an expletive, and was about to verbally bite his head off (VIPs don't like hearing such bad language) when he noticed that the man was looking back into the cabin. Curious, he looked back as well.

The logbook dropped from the pilot's limp fingers. Before him were the two people whom he had learned so much about in Social Studies class in primary school. They had also been the focus of a week of his High School Arendellian History class. He had a picture of the blond one in his office, just like every other military officer in his country. And they were right here. "Uhhhhhhhhhh…"

The colonel in back with them walked up to the cockpit. He noticed the pilot's expression and grinned. "I know, right? I barely believed it at first, too. I assure you, though, that this is the real deal. Who would have thought, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Getting down to business, though, could you guys get us to the Federal Building quickly?"

The pilot found his voice. "Sure, uh, Colonel. We'll get you there as fast as we can. One thing though: can we use the call sign?"

DeBoer grinned. "Sure. Enjoy yourselves." He walked back to his seat beside the blonde and across from the redhead. The pilot noticed the sergeant in back grinning and shaking his head at him. The pilot pinched himself. He was awake, and there was work to be done. He checked that the passenger door was closed and then got back on to the radio.

"Arendelle Control, this is Victor-India-Papa-One-Niner-Zero. We are changing call signs. We are now Arendelle Royal One." This was the call sign that had always been thought of as arbitrary…until now. It was reserved for any aircraft carrying the King or Queen of Arendelle, but there had not been a royal person in Arendelle for 200 years. Helicopters had only been around for about 60 years.

"One-Niner-Zero, please say again?" the bewildered voice of the controller said.

"Control, we are changing call signs to Arendelle Royal One. This is the real thing, ma'am."

There was a short pause. "Copy, Royal One."

"Control, Royal One. Request permission to take off from the Castle with a direct flight path to Federal Building helipad."

"Royal One, Control. Request Granted, the city airspace is yours. Godspeed."

* * *

><p>The helicopter landed at the helipad behind the Federal Building, in the midst of a large lawn. The helipad consisted of ten strobe lights on the lawn that would turn on whenever it was in use. Modeled off of the White House South Lawn in Washington, D.C., this system actually worked better.<p>

The Federal Building was quite a large building. Home to the executive and legislative branches of the Arendellian government, as well as multiple government agencies, including the Ministry of State, over two thousand people worked in this building alone. Most of them had heard the helicopter pass overhead. As a small side note, Arendellian building code mandated that each office space that was full of cubicles had to have its own windows, to cut down on stress. It was because of this fact, and the basic human curiosity that everyone on Earth shares, that at least one person in each set of cubicles walked to the windows to see who had just flown in. As soon as they noticed the blue cape, recognizable to each of the workers since childhood, (they all had the obligatory picture on the wall) they all rubbed their eyes and looked again. When they then noticed the red-haired girl get out of the chopper, they pulled out their cell phones and began yelling for everyone else in the room to come look out the window. Some pinched their arms first.

One of those people who had first walked to the window had been bored earlier and had been checking the news. She couldn't believe that Brooke Jacobs was back in rehab again. But when the helicopter went overhead, she already had the CNN app up and running. When she had noticed who it was walking in, she had immediately tapped the iReport button and began recording. Luckily for her, her office was on the first floor, and was remarkably close to the door into the building from the helipad. The video recording had an excellent view of the helicopter, _Arendellian Air Force_ clearly visible in white lettering on the side, the Colonel escorting the two women into the Arendellian Capitol building, and, of course, the blonde-haired, fair-skinned, and blue-eyed woman who was instantly recognizable by any Arendellian. The office-worker ended the recording as soon as the party had walked inside, and immediately began uploading the twenty second long recording to CNN.

Luckily for her, Arendelle had just recently finally gotten LTE service. This made the upload speed much faster than it would have been just a year and a half ago, and after just 7 seconds, the video was in the cloud. It instantly appeared in the empty inbox of an analyst at CNN's Oslo, Norway office. This analyst, a huge Arendellian history enthusiast, just by happenstance, who was about to go to lunch, decided immediately to instead watch the video before leaving to eat.

Twenty-two seconds later, the editor for the shift was called to the analyst's desk. The analyst immediately began to play it for his boss, who watched intently but had no clue what it meant. The analyst spent the next 16 seconds explaining the video's importance. It took 4 seconds for the editor to hurriedly tell the analyst to forward the video to his computer, and 3 seconds to sprint to his own nearby office. Once there, he grabbed his contact book from his drawer, the one he used for his many sources, and found the one entitled 'Arendelle Air Traffic Control Center'. He dialed the phone, which rang only once before being picked up by an elated man. 14 seconds later, the editor now knew that the Royal One call sign had been used, and also that there had been a shootout at the Castle, (that was what the analyst had been researching during those 14 seconds after he had sent the email, it was on the front page of the _Arendelle Gazette_'s website) and attached this information to the iReport email before he sent it off to Atlanta. 1 minute, 55 seconds had elapsed from the time Elsa had walked through the door to this point.

Once in Atlanta, it arrived in the 'New Information' inbox of the _CNN Breaking News_ editor, who was just about to pack up to go home, but was dreading the traffic that came with working in the city and living in the suburbs. He therefore saw the new iReport as a way to do something work-related, so that he could get paid overtime, while being able to avoid the rush-hour traffic on the way home later. Therefore, 4 seconds after receiving the e-mail, he began watching the iReport, and afterwards began reading the attached information from the editor in Oslo. When he was done, 34 seconds had elapsed since it had arrived in Atlanta.

The editor, thoughts of home now forgotten, grabbed his phone and called up the producer to get things moving. This, he decided, was important enough to interrupt the commercial break currently playing on the channel, and waited while the anchor was rushed from his office and made up, and while the news story was entered into the TelePrompTer. 4 minutes and 27 seconds after receipt in Atlanta, the director began counting down until they went live.

This was just 6 minutes and 22 seconds after Elsa had entered the building in Arendelle.

It is also a truth across the world that all national intelligence services watch CNN and other news stations to learn what new events are happening. (Budget cuts) On this day, in the infirmary at NSA Headquarters in Fort Meade, Maryland, Agent Stevens lay in his bed recovering, where he was also watching CNN.

The Newsroom came back on during the middle of the commercial break, interrupting a commercial for cheap adult diapers. "Breaking News here on CNN, we have just been informed that some historic events are under way right now in Arendelle, a small country located in southern Norway. CNN has just learned that the former ruling monarch of the country, Queen Elsa, who has been missing for 200 years, has been spotted at the Arendellian Federal Building stepping off of an official Arendellian helicopter, the same one used by their Prime Minister. We have also learned that the same helicopter used the 'Royal One' call sign that designates that the ruling member of the royal family is onboard, much like how the US Air Force uses the 'Air Force One' call sign for the President. The 'Royal One' call sign has never been used before in the entire history of the country. Why? There has not been a member of the royal family alive since 1814."

The anchor took a short breath while a cinematic played on the screen. "This just in, CNN has also just learned that there was a major firefight moments ago in downtown Arendelle. Sources say that an unknown attacking force invaded the historic Castle compound and opened fire. These same sources say that Queen Elsa was the target of the attack, and that during the confrontation, hostages were taken. Now, I know that this sounds a little far-fetched, so we turn to our Chief Scandinavian Correspondent, Justin Markoway, in our newsroom in Oslo, Norway. Justin, your thoughts?..."

Stevens nearly choked on his smoothie. _Attacked? Oh, please, no. This can't be happening…_ "Nurse!" He shouted. She ran into the room. "Am I hallucinating?"

The nurse walked over to him, concern etched on her face. "Why do you ask?" she questioned cautiously.

Stevens pointed up at the TV. "Tell me what you see on the TV."

The nurse looked up and watched the TV. Then she began speaking. "Well, I see that they are talking about Arendelle, and a battle that happened at a…castle?...and about an old queen. They are showing…"

Stevens nodded. "Excellent. Thank you. Please get my doctor in here." The nurse left, looking at him like he had lost his mind.

On minute later, the doctor entered. "Doctor," Stevens began, slurring his speech because of his jaw, "am I mentally stable and competent?"

The doctor gave him a funny face. "Well, let's check, shall we?" The doctor began asking him questions and also gave him some mental tests. After around two minutes of that, the doctor sat back and declared, "Agent Stevens, it is my pleasure to inform you that you are mentally competent and in one hundred percent control of your faculties."

Stevens looked as if he had just been told that he was going to die. "Thank you, Doctor." The man stood up and left to see the next patient.

Stevens looked at the telephone next to his bed for a few seconds before picking it up. He cleared his throat and dialed the NSA switchboard.

"NSA Switchboard, how may we direct your call?"

Stevens asked in the clearest voice circumstances allowed, "Please connect me to Director Ryan."

"One moment, please."

Stevens waited for two rings to sound on the phone.

"National Security Agency, Director Tom Ryan. Who am I speaking with?"

* * *

><p><em>Minutes earlier<em>

Elsa and Anna followed the Colonel through the Federal Building garden door. When the Colonel crossed the threshold of the door, the young guard on duty saluted and greeted him, "Good morning, sir." When Elsa and Anna entered, he behaved quite differently. He snapped to attention and yelled (nearly screamed) "ATTENTION ON DECK!"

_Don't pull a muscle,_ Elsa thought.

Colonel DeBoer chuckled to himself, while the sisters' eyes momentarily widened in shock. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, please follow me."

They followed him through the depths of the Federal Building, winding their way through the narrow corridors within. As they walked, they noticed dozens, if not hundreds of people shoving their heads up against the glass walls that separated the hallway from the offices. Elsa was astounded. "What are they looking at?"

The Colonel did not even turn around, he just continued striding powerfully down the hallway. "Please remember, Your Majesty, that to them you are not simply the Queen. You are a legend and a prophecy, one that they never expected to come true in their lifetimes."

_Gulp._ "Ah."

They arrived at an elevator, where the elevator was already open, held open by a young sergeant, waiting for them. "Colonel, I have one question." Anna asked as they stepped in. "Why is it that Arendelle seems so heavily militarized?"

It was the Colonel's turn to gulp. Time for a big story. "Well, ma'am, about seventy years ago, the world was consumed by an arms race called the Cold War, the war where no shots were fired. On one side were the Russians and their allies. They wanted Communism and Socialism to become the dominant force in the world. On the other side was the Americans and their allies. They believe in individual freedoms and free markets. Arendelle was aligned with America. We were ideally positioned to help out militarily. We were near Denmark, serving as a backup base for Allied carriers, submarines, and battle groups, including our own, in theatre running deterrence patrols throughout the conflict. We are also physically located near Russia, making us an ideal place for strategic bombers and interceptors. Plus, the mountains were an excellent training ground for troops that could be deployed to Russia. Because of that, we received a lot of military hardware and funding from the West. We now have the largest military in Scandinavia and, arguably, in Eastern Europe, excluding the Russians."

Anna, unlike Elsa, didn't understand a word he had just said. "Huh."

The doors opened into an opulent hallway. Down its length, the soldiers lining the walls snapped to attention, wide-eyed. The colonel led them to a doorway, then stood to the side. "This is the cabinet room. Most of the ministers should be here by now. However, I'm afraid that this is where I must leave you, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded. "Of course, Colonel. Thank you for your service." He snapped a salute before opening the door for them.

The walked in, and the door closed behind them. Spread out before them was the largest wooden table Elsa had ever seen. Polished to perfection, it stretched out twenty feet long, easily. Arrayed around the table were numerous people, all dressed in business attire. Not one of them noticed the royals walk in, so involved were they with arguing with one another.

"We need to increase taxes!"

"No, we need to lower them!"

"What about the defense budget?

"Jeff, think about something other than death and killing for once!"

Behind Elsa, a soldier screamed out, "National ROYAL Command Authority, arriving!" The conversation immediately stopped, and all heads turned to point at the two ladies.

Elsa had already begun feeling uncomfortable, but this just pushed it over the edge. Only a few months prior, she had run away from a group like this. _They are envious, deceitful, and under their statesmanlike auras, they are incredibly disrespectf…_

They stood up as one, and began applauding. "My God, the Queen has returned!" one of them exclaimed.

Any thoughts of self-doubt were removed from her mind. _They aren't too bad after all._

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the whole delay, I was having writer's block for most of the chapter and was busy dealing with life. Tell me where you want it to go in the reviews, and also, please don't hesitate to tell me what I am doing well or not well. I can't improve if I don't know _what_ to improve. Also, favorite and follow, pretty please. The next chapter will be out in a much shorter time than was the case with this chapter.

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 2- Peacetime

Author's Note: Wow, this one flew out fast! I think this is one of the longest chapters of the story so far! I hope you enjoy!

And, as a legal side note, I do not in any way own anything Frozen. Disney does. I am just the happy little owner of this story.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>The ministers continued clapping for what seemed like a very long time. Elsa smiled at their greeting. <em>These people have never met us, but they are so supportive of us nevertheless. Why are we so special?<em> After a few seconds, she waved her hands in the universal 'settle down' gesture. "Thank you very much, everyone."

"Please, Your Majesty, take a seat," the Minister of Finance said. (She could tell because of the name and title card placed in front of him on the table. They all had them.) He gestured her towards one of the empty chairs at the head of the table, which had a card that read 'Prime Minister' in front of it.

"Thank you," she replied. "Out of curiosity, why are these chairs empty?" she then asked the assembled group.

The Minister of Foreign Trade answered. "That seat is the Prime Minister's, and the other seat is the Minister of State's, but right now the Prime Minister and the Minister of State are on an official visit to Japan. They are scheduled to return in a few days, but in light of these circumstances they might be back much sooner." He rightfully looked at her as if she were the reason.

"Okay." She walked towards the chair and sat down. Anna took the Minister of State's chair to her immediate right. Elsa leaned back in the leather executive chair, while Anna sat forward and faced the assembled ministers. Elsa smiled.

She remembered that when both she and Anna were participating in negotiations, this was how they usually played their cards. Elsa would sit back and look generally disinterested, while Anna would act out of character - that is, she would act entirely businesslike. This generally served to throw off the other side during the tea and coffee breaks, where most of the diplomatic work got done. They would come over to discuss some finer point of the negotiations with Elsa, the head of the negotiating delegation, and expect to talk with a lazy, disinterested queen who relied on her powers to govern and really didn't care about anything. This then gave Elsa the advantage of having her opponents underestimate her, and in international diplomacy, that slight advantage was all she needed. Plus, if she really needed to shake things up, she could turn into a regal queen, seemingly at a flip of a switch, just to throw them off even more.

Once, she remembered with a smile, she had been in a negotiation for a trade agreement with some mainland European country – she didn't remember which one – whose chief diplomat was extraordinarily arrogant. He had been extolling the virtues of his country – how powerful they were, how famous their stage productions were, and so on – until she had heard enough. She interrupted him and stated quite clearly, "You know what, I am thirsty. Do you gentlemen want some water?" They all had looked at her, nodded yes, and then had gone back to reading their notes. With a twirl of her fingers, she had created an ice glass in front of each of the negotiators and then created a snow storm over each of cups. As soon as the snow had hit the glass, she had melted it, so that after ten or fifteen seconds, the glasses were full of crystal clear water. She had then said, "Great, now that this issue is solved, Mr. Ambassador, please continue."

That trade agreement had gone extraordinarily well for Arendelle.

And so it was that even now, over two hundred years into the future, they were still working under the same playbook that they had used in their earlier negotiations. However, even after all the time that Elsa and Anna had been working together, it still surprised her even now that Anna could be so businesslike when she wanted to. Just a little while ago she had been on a seemingly constant sugar rush, to the extent that people never really took her seriously. This change in her sister was, for Elsa, quite something.

She was interrupted from her musings by the Minister of Culture sitting forward in his chair. "Queen Elsa, I am quite amazed that you have finally returned to Arendelle. Could you please tell all of us how you got here?"

Elsa replied to him, "How much of the story do you know?"

Someone at the other end of the table, it was impossible to read the card in front of them that said who they were, explained from memory, "We know that shortly before your disappearance, a crystal was brought to the Princess by Regent Kristoff, who did not know of the crystal's secret, as supposedly a gift from a mysterious group known as the Trolls, whoever they were. Anna went into your office, and neither of you have been seen until now. There was an investigation into whether the Regent was a knowing accomplice in your disappearance or not, but he was eventually found to be innocent."

Anna perked up at the mention of Kristoff. "Wait, you investigated Kristoff?"

The man nodded. "Yes, under the advice of General Leif Pederson, a secret investigation was started into the Regent. It ultimately did not find anything."

Elsa groaned. Pederson was a worthless officer who was only out for himself. As commander of the Army, put there by her father, he was the ultimate example of the saying 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.' He probably had just hoped that the investigation would find something that would have allowed him to take the Regency himself. She knew that she would have to replace him at some point.

Elsa decided to retake the conversation. After taking a deep breath, she began: "What you already know is a pretty good start. Once Anna entered the room, we talked for a few moments, and then she showed me the crystal. We were still standing a small distance apart, so she tossed it over to me. In midflight, it brightly flashed, and we ended up in what we found to be Epcot in Walt Disney World."

"Wait, Epcot?"

"Yes, we appeared in the theatre at the American pavilion, surprisingly enough. We appeared on the floor in the handicap section at the rear of the theatre. Luckily, there was no one else back there, and we were able to leave the room normally with the rest of the crowd. Once out, we then began walking around Epcot, and evidently at some point we were spotted by the American National Security Agency. The agent that interrogated me later explained to me that they somehow knew we were coming, something about newtreenos or something…"

"Neutrinos," the Minister of Science helpfully corrected.

"Yes, well, they found us and captured us. We were knocked unconscious in the back of the…what do you call it… a…horseless carriage…"

"Car?"

"Yeah, that's it. They took us somewhere else, where I woke up in a separate room from Anna, and was questioned by a NSA agent named Stevens. He questioned me for a while about some really crazy things, like whether or not we were Russian or Chinese spies. I denied it and eventually, after I was really starting to get annoyed with him, I played the 'I'm Queen' card. He then left me alone. A few minutes later, I had a chance to escape, and both Anna and I took it."

"Princess Anna," one minister asked, "what happened to you during your captivity?"

"Well, I was still unconscious when Elsa broke into my room with her ice swords. She then hit me with a blizzard and froze the floor beneath me." She chuckled. "I woke up very quickly after that." There was a chorus of quiet laughter from around the table.

"How did you get away from the NSA?" the Minister of Intelligence wondered.

"I had balls." Jaws dropped around the table. Elsa quickly backtracked. "To be more specific, I hit them with large ice balls that I had created. They were knocked unconscious immediately."

"What did you do then?"

"We took their wallets, got out of the building, bought some normal clothes with the money we had taken from the agents, and went to the airport in a…taxi? Yes, that's it. Once we were there, we boarded the plane and flew to Arendelle. As soon as we landed in Arendelle, we took another taxi to the Castle and, well, you know the rest."

All of the heads nodded. Suddenly, the main doors burst open, and an older gentlemen walked in, followed by three soldiers. One of the soldiers was carrying a wooden box that was handcuffed to his wrist. The assembled ministers looked only curious.

The older gentleman turned to the two sisters. "Queen Elsa? Princess Anna?" They both nodded. "Ma'am, my name is Harold Rodgers, Arendelle Defense Minister. Do you remember the code that was given to you for your use in the event that you were kidnapped?"

Elsa held her hand up. "Wait, just to make sure I am thinking of the right one, this is the code I was to use to verify my identity in a letter if I were kidnapped?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is not widely known information at all, actually, the code itself is quite secret, and is an excellent way to authenticate you and ensure that you are not an imposter."

"Okay, makes sense," Elsa replied. She then quickly rattled off, "My code is W-Q-E-nine-B-N-N-four-V-P-A-two-C-W-Q."

"And you, Your Highness?"

Anna thought for a second. "My code is… let me think about this…I-P-X-three-… L-F-V-eight-R-… N-E-one-K-R-Z?" she answered uncertainly.

The Minister smiled. "Those are the correct codes. Welcome back to Arendelle." During the ensuing round of applause from around the conference table, he motioned for the soldier carrying the box to place it on the table in front of the Queen and Princess. Once there, another soldier unlocked the handcuffs securing the box to the man's wrist. In an impressive show of governmental compartmentalization, the third soldier took the second soldier's place and quickly unlocked the box itself. As the Queen's eyebrows shot up at the incredible redundancy, the three soldiers quickly stepped away from the queen, rigidly at attention, as she reached forward to open it.

She lifted the lid.

Inside was the crystal.

Anna's fists shot up into the air, and she let out a triumphant, "YES!"

Elsa, while smiling, was much more apprehensive of it. "Well, it is good to know that it has not been lost." She paused for a moment before looking up into the Defense Minister's eyes. "Well, you've had it for two hundred years. Please tell us you know how it works."

He shook his head. "My apologies, ma'am, but we don't. It has always been dormant, and we never could figure out even a sliver of its mystery."

Elsa shook her head, sighed, and placed her forehead in her open hand. "Did you ever happen to check with those who gave it to us?"

The Minister laughed. "The only story surrounding who gave it to the Regent is a legend about trolls. Who believes that anyway?" He continued chuckling.

Elsa couldn't stop the smirk that came to her face as her eyebrows shot up. The Minister of Defense stopped laughing.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Anna, Elsa, 3 Arendellian Air Force Recon troops, 2 biologists, and the aircraft's normal crew were riding aboard a Black Hawk flying over the treetops, watching as the sun began falling in the West. They were first heading to the North Mountain, as that was the beginning of the only way Anna knew to get to the trolls' clearing. It rose up in front of the chopper like a lighthouse on a calm sea, beckoning them forward.<p>

Elsa and Anna looked forward with everyone else, but unlike the rest of the passengers and crew, they felt a twinge of sadness. It was only them who knew what once stood there. "Why do you think the castle's gone?" Anna asked her sister in as close to a whisper as you could get in a helicopter.

Elsa thought for a second and replied sadly, "I wasn't here to keep it frozen."

Anna sat back in her seat, her face drooping in sorrow, when she suddenly shot forward against her seat's five-point harness to talk to the pilot. "Colonel! Colonel! Could you _please_ set down, or alight, or…whatever, on that plateau right there, by the top of the mountain?" The pilot nodded, and she sat back again and quietly giggled to herself in excitement.

Elsa was worried now. "Anna, what did you just do?"

"Oh, cheer up, Elsa," she replied in her normal, crazy tone of voice. "You're going to love my idea."

Elsa rolled her eyes, but Anna said no more on the subject, and just continued waggling her eyebrows at her sister. After ten seconds of watching her eyebrows bounce more than Olaf did when he was walking, Elsa accepted her fate and sat back in her seat.

Seconds later, the Black Hawk came to a hover above the plateau on the North Mountain. Above them, the site where the castle once stood loomed over the sisters, depressing one with its fall from its former glory, while exciting the other with the exciting possibilities of what would happen in the next few minutes. Slowly but surely, the helicopter descended, the snow below it blasting away from the ground beneath as the aircraft touched town, the concussive beating of chopper's engine quickly shutting off.

The cabin crew chief was the first out, sliding the door back and securing it open for the queen and princess, all the while keeping his head away from the still rotating blades overhead. Anna and Elsa quickly followed, leading the rest of the passengers onto the mountain. Elsa walked a few paces away from the chopper, then turned towards Anna. "Okay, Anna: what now?"

Anna decided to say nothing, and just started making exaggerated motions and 'whoosh' noises as if she were Elsa shooting ice and snow around her.

Elsa's jaw dropped, and squeaked out, "Oh, no, you want me to rebuild the castle?!"

"Yes!" Anna squealed out with excitement. "I've never actually heard you sing it, but I've heard about it! Pretty please?" Anna batted her eyelashes at her.

"So you've never heard the song, huh?" the pilot asked. Anna nodded. "Well, I don't mean to be insubordinate, Your Majesty, but my co-pilot Pete here has played some fun games with our public address system's wiring so that he can plug his iPod in and listen to his music when he's working on the aircraft in the hangar. There's no reason he can't plug it in now."

Pete vigorously nodded, hopefully. "Yeah, Your Majesty. I even have the karaoke version for you."

Elsa had, for once, been slow on the uptake. Her jaw dropped. "Karaoke? You want me to sing as well?"

"YES!" everyone exclaimed.

Elsa shook her head and sighed, resigning herself to her immediate fate. She hated performing in front of strangers. "Fine, put the music on." Pete already had it set up, so all he had to do was push play.

The sounds of a piano echoed across the mountainside as Elsa walked across the new-fallen February snow partway down the mountain to where she had stood over two centuries before. As an afterthought, she created a glove over her right hand. As she strode towards that spot, Elsa began thinking of what she and Anna had been through together over the last few days. They had travelled through the ages and found their way back home in a strange and different land and a new and fantastic time. But, she recognized that she never could be at home in this Arendelle. She had barely recognized her beloved country during the taxi ride that morning, and she was already wishing to go back to the calm that Arendelle had in abundance two hundred years ago.

_I want to go home, _she admitted to herself.

She then realized that she was going to have to start singing. Taking a deep breath, she shut everyone watching her out of her mind and turned around.

The assorted passengers from the Black Hawk looked on in awe as Elsa began to sing. _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight…_

Elsa walked up through the dusk towards the peak of the mountain, singing the same words that she had belted out over two hundred years ago, the melody lancing across the cold air just as they had before. As she continued through the song, she began sinking into it, feeling just like she had on that cold summer morning as she had welcomed the dawn to her country. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,_

Her ice glove, created expressly for this one purpose moments before, shot straight up into the air above her. _Well, now they know!_

_Let it go! _Ice and snow leapt into the air from her fingers, twisting and curling into various shapes in midair. _Let it go!_ _Can't hold it back anymore!_ A swirl of snow was dragged from the mountaintop and twirled itself into a snowman. A pair of wrenches in the Black Hawk cut through the brisk air and slammed into the snowman in the place of arms. Elsa didn't even stop to watch, as she had already resumed her march upwards.

_Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care_ – Ice shot out to her right across the frozen landscape – _what they're going to say!_ – Her ice crystals soared at the Black Hawk.

"Oh, crud," the chopper crew chief muttered under his breath milliseconds before they were clobbered with the so-called 'Frozen Fractals All Around'. "Brrr, that's cold!"

Elsa, once more, was back in her own world. _Let the storm rage on!_ Her hands went to the icy clasp holding the ice cape on her shoulders. _The cold never bothered me, anyway._

She released the cape and it flew some fifty feet behind her, where it dissolved and transformed into thousands upon thousands of tiny snowflakes, gliding along with the wind.

One of the scientists turned to his colleague and asked, "Do you think her ice capes actually keep her warm?" The other scientist looked at him and slowly shook his head back and forth. "It's symbolic, you idiot, not to mention extraordinarily classy." The first scientist shut up, to the happiness of his colleague.

Elsa then turned around and looked back at Arendelle, the lights of the sprawling city slowly igniting the mountain range with a yellow glow. _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_ Turning her back on her city, she charged up the mountain toward the huge canyon, quickly leaving the Black Hawk behind in the fading sunlight.

She reached the edge of the canyon, now just barely wider than it had been the first time. _It's time to see what I can do; - _Ice shot out towards the canyon, quickly transforming into the beginnings of a new, unrefined staircase whose predecessor had so long ago melted away and fell into the abyss - _to test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me:_ - her foot touched the first step of the new staircase, and, with a huge smile, she sang out – _I'm free!_

She charged up the staircase and defied the laws of physics as she continued - _Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!_ _Let it go! Let it go! _She arrived at the top of the now gleaming staircase and walked towards the center of the plateau at the peak of the mountain, while singing _You'll never see me cry!_

She arrived at the spot where she had once raised her new castle. Looking around, it was just like she remembered. _Here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!_ She lifted her arms, and jaws dropped below her.

"There is no way," someone breathed.

"Is she really doing this?" another asked no one in particular.

The pilot pinched his ear, since his arm was covered by his jacket and, therefore, unreachable.

Anna simply looked on in amazement and, for once, in silence.

Above them, Elsa was twirling around, creating the various supports, floors, walls, ceilings, and everything else in the castle that had to be created, the raw ideas and memories in her mind blending with all she had learned from the various architecture books in the castle library to become reality. In just ten seconds, the castle had risen 300 feet and was nearly as strong as a concrete bunker. Now, Elsa knew she could focus on the details.

She began looking around her castle's inner sanctum, still creating. _My power flurries through the air into the ground!_

Below by the Black Hawk, the passengers looked up as her silhouette, highlighted by the setting sun, shot around the room. _ My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals, all around! _They looked up and watched as the castle reached its peak, the ice rushing upward as if gravity had reversed and it were a waterfall. Somehow, the people below were still able to hear her voice as she continued. _And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!_

Suddenly, a concussive beat thumped out from the helicopter. _I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_ Everyone below froze at that, mild terror registering momentarily in their minds.

_Let it go! Let it go! _Elsa's arms swept up her body as she recreated her traditional ice dress. _And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone!_ She charged out onto the ice balcony, which just seconds before had been empty space. _Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage ON!_ Her voice echoed against the mountains.

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

She turned to go back into the castle and slammed the door behind her. The ice resounded like thunder throughout the cold mountains.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Finally, the pilot broke the silence. "Well, I've always known that the cold never bothered her, but judging from the volume of her voice up here, apparently oxygen deprivation doesn't, either," he stated before he took a breath from the emergency oxygen supply onboard the chopper. "Someone did get that on video, right?"

"Yep, and I have really good reception up here," one of the scientists replied from behind his iPad. "Don't worry, I'm uploading it to YouTube right now."

The pilot nodded as they all looked up at the blue ice castle, returned from centuries past, the Black Hawk resting on the mountain beneath it.

And as the sun dipped back below the horizon, night returned to Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, after they had all taken a brief Elsa-led guided tour of the castle, they loaded back into the helicopter and took off. They circled the castle once, and then flew off on the heading Anna said led the troll's clearing.<p>

"Elsa, that was…beautiful! You did that when you ran off?" Anna exclaimed.

"Yeah, except it was different for me then," she replied, a broad smile on her face. _I really needed that, _she thought. _I haven't noticed how much my ice relaxes me._

"How so?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked out the window as it fell away behind them, her smile dimming for a split second. "I really was in a kingdom of isolation. I was alone, and never did expect to see anyone ever again, including you. Plus, as just another difference, I did want to leave the past in the past then. Not so much right now, for obvious reasons."

"Yeah," Anna said. "We did get just a _tiny_ bit worried out there when you said that."

Elsa chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

As they all breathed a sigh of relief, the helicopter flew onwards through the darkness.

* * *

><p>Pabbie was having a bad day. <em>Well, actually,<em> he realized,_ all of my days are bad._ _Huh. One of the disadvantages of being 1027 years old._

He walked around, greeting his various family members.

"Robert, good to see your crack has healed.

"Maddie, how's the new mud hut development going? Do you need more workers to help you build?

"Kevin, what are you thinking, man?

"Julia, Mitch, how are the newlyweds doing today?"

Gradually, he began to become aware of a thumping from behind him. He turned around. "Silas, stop that, oh, what do you call it, beat boxing, or whatever. You know how it drives the rest of us insane." But when he finally spotted Silas, he was silent, while the thumping continued. But if it wasn't Silas, what was it that he was hearing?

Then it occurred to him. _Oh, of all things in sedimentary…_

"PLAY ROCK!" All around him, trolls began hitting the ground, and looked for all the world as if they were rocks. Once he was satisfied that all were camouflaged, he himself rolled and put his face in the dirt and held still.

What he then couldn't see, then, was a military helicopter come into a hover over the clearing, its searchlight bouncing from spot to spot around the trolls. He also couldn't see the figure jump out of that same helicopter fifty feet off of the ground, while multiple other silhouettes dropped out behind it on ropes. Finally, he couldn't see the figure shoot hurricane-force winds and snow from her hands as she slowed her descent to the degree that she landed on the ground as if she had just stepped off of the final step in a flight of stairs.

All he could do is listen, and after a wait of a few seconds, he soon heard, "Now, Grand Pabbie, is this a way to treat the sister of your soon-to-be adoptive granddaughter-in-law?"

_What?! He knew that voice! Who was it, who was it, who was it…_

"Oh, and I want to tell you that you were indeed right. My power has continued to grow, and there is undeniably beauty in it."

_Volcanoes, creator of stones! It's Queen Elsa!_

He rolled up and saw Elsa and Anna standing a few feet away from him. "Your Majesty! This is…quite unexpected! It has been a long time since you were last here!"

Elsa's eyes saddened. "I remember. We all regret things about that night, don't we?" Elsa slowly began smiling. "At least one good thing came out of that night, though. You saved Anna."

"It was my honor, Your Majesty. Rest assured that you have many friends out here. However, I doubt that your reason for coming here tonight after all these years was for conversation."

"Believe it or not, it actually was. Do you remember the crystal that was given to Kristoff on the day that Anna and I disappeared? The Time Crystal?"

The old troll nodded his head solemnly. "Yes, I remember that wretched crystal. I have thought about it nearly every day for the last two hundred years. I assume that you would like to learn more about its workings?"

Elsa smiled. "That would be quite kind of you."

He sighed. "Very well. Your crystal is known as a _stein av elven tiden_, or the Rock of the River of Time. This type of crystal allows its holder to travel throughout time and space, but with some rules. First, the holder must be in possession of it. This is harder than it seems, since the crystal doesn't jump with you. You must find it and be in possession of it in the time you have arrived in before you can return, and you must use the same crystal, or else nothing would happen. If you attempt to use another crystal, it will not do anything. Also, the crystal cannot have been used by someone else. For instance, if I were to take the crystal that you came in on, it would not work for me. It would be as useless to me as a meaningless piece of unpolished quartz….zzzzzzzz

Pabbie began falling asleep where he stood, before slapping himself on the face and continuing. "OW! What was I thinking? Oh, yes, that's right. Also, when jumping, you must jump from the same location on Earth. The movement of the heavens matter not, but the location on our world matters greatly. In fact, it is absolutely imperative. If you were to jump from anywhere else other than from where you came in, you would be vaporized upon arrival.

"Third, when jumping, you must have a clear idea of where, when, and with whom you want to go. If you do not know these things, the magic will not work.

"And finally, in order to jump, you must toss the crystal into the air.

"Any questions?"

Elsa was deep in thought. _What was I thinking when we jumped? What was it…what was it…what was it…Ah! Yes! I was thinking of the new defense treaty that would last for two hundred years, 1814, 2014, yes, of course! Where, where, where was I thinking of…America! That's right! I had just learned of America sending an ambassador to Arendelle. So, I was thinking of America, but what brought me to Epcot? Hmmm…I was thinking of walking around the town…that must be it. At least, I can't think of anything else I was thinking of._ "Well, in fact, that pretty much answered all of my questions, but I'm sure that these scientists have questions to ask. I'll let them continue."

He bowed. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Elsa walked off as she thought about what they probably had to do in order to get back to 1814. _We will_ _have to get back to that theatre in Florida_, she knew. _How, that is something else entirely. Will we have to sneak in? Invade? Do something completely different?_ It was enough to give her a migraine.

Suddenly, she was interrupted from her thoughts by a weak voice down by her ankle. "Your Majesty?"

She smiled and squatted down. "Yes, what is it?" she asked the small, middle-aged troll.

"My name is Kevin, and I want to apologize. I never should have given you that crystal. If I hadn't, then maybe…"

She cut him off. "No. Don't you dare even think that way!" She gave him a reassuring smile. "Besides, Anna and I are going to be able to go back, right?"

"Right…" the troll admitted warily.

"So everything will be okay. Trust me." She smiled at him one more time. "Everything will be just fine."

The troll was actually tearing up and began sobbing. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry! If-if I had-hadn't given Kris-Kristoff that stup-p-pid thing, none of this would h-have happened."

"It's okay, it's okay. There, there, it's all right." she comforted him, while looking up at Anna, who was standing away from the main body of trolls. She gave Anna a look of pure terror. 'What am I supposed to do?' her expression seemed to ask.

Anna just shrugged. _Lots of help you are,_ Elsa grumbled to herself. "Kevin, we forgive you. You didn't mean any harm."

He sniffled again. "Th-Thank you, Your Majesty."

Elsa smiled. _That wasn't too hard._ She looked over at Anna triumphantly. Anna stuck her tongue out at her before smiling. Elsa shook her head as she walked over to speak with Anna.

"Elsa, despite what people may say about you, you are a warm person at heart."

Elsa's smile grew even wider. "Thank you. You know, that really means a lot to me. Oh, did you hear Grand Pabbie?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm not you. I didn't spend fourteen years of my life memorizing the castle library, so I have no idea whatsoever of what he was talking about."

Elsa chuckled. "Yeah, I did do that, didn't I? Well, you've got to admit, it have served us well in the past few days."

Anna nodded. "Absolutely!" She paused for a moment. "Here I go again, getting us off topic once more. What did he say?"

"He says that we need to take the crystal back to where we jumped in. Once there, we need to visualize when, where, and with whom we want to go. Then, we will be able to return."

"We have to go back? To Florida? Ohhhhh, no. What are we going to do?" Anna slapped her forehead. "They want us dead over there! We have to go back?"

Elsa nodded and grimaced. "True. Well, we will just have to make a plan." The grimace changed into a mischievous grin. "We do have something now that could help us with getting to Epcot that we didn't have back in the 1800's."

Anna was almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"Our very own Military Command Center."

Anna's jaw nearly hit the troll standing by her feet. "We do? How do you know that?"

"I overheard Colonel DeBoer talking to it on his, oh, what do they call them, radios? Yeah, that's it. He was talking to it on a radio before we retook the castle. Now, I figure, if you can talk to it, it has to exist, right?"

Anna shrugged. "I guess so."

Elsa began nodding. "Yes. We'll be able to do this."

Anna thought for a moment before asking, "What does one do with a military command center?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, after the scientists had asked Grand Pabbie all sorts of questions about the crystal, it was time to go. Anna and Elsa extricated themselves from the trolls and walked over to the old and now tired troll to say their goodbyes.<p>

"Thank you so much for all of your help, Pabbie. We couldn't even think of doing this without you."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Your Majesty."

"Yes, well, thanks anyway."

"It was really no problem, but you're welcome."

Anna was the next to speak. "See you in a few days, Pabbie!"

"In that case, Your Highness, I have already seen you." The sisters were taken aback by that strange turn of phrase. "Blessings on your journey." With that said, he rolled off to take a nap.

Minutes later, the Black Hawk returned to the air above the clearing, and while its passengers were hoisted aboard, it hovered unmoving over the clearing. Once everyone was aboard, its nose pitched down, the pilot pulled up on the collective, and the helicopter shot up and off for Arendelle.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Arendelle, between the downtown section and the North Mountain, Agents Left and Right stood, watching the sky.<p>

In their hands, they each held a Stinger missile.

* * *

><p>Five miles out from Arendelle, the pilot's demeanor changed abruptly. His now monotonous voice came over the cabin communications system. "Possible radar lock! Buckle up back there, we're in for a memorable ride." The soldiers and crew chief tightened their harnesses, followed closely by the scientists and royals.<p>

Looking around, the crew chief quickly checked everyone's restraints. Quickly satisfied, he barked into his headset, "Ready for maneuvering."

A clipped "Roger," was all that was heard from the colonel before the helicopter banked over hard. Looking out the window in the left-side door, Elsa and Anna could see dark trees, lit only by the city lights ahead, zipping past at speeds nearly inconceivable for the two visitors from the past. Then, as quickly as the helicopter had banked left, it quickly rolled the other way to bank back around to the right, the passengers slamming into their seatbelts. Elsa was dimly aware of Anna screaming beside her. A moment later, they saw a pair of smoke trails lance into the sky towards the helicopter, missing by a slim margin. The back-and-forth maneuvering continued for the rest of the flight until they were over the helipad at the building known as the Hex, the nerve center of the Arendellian military's considerable might.

The defense minister had earlier left his office at the Federal Building and had switched over to his war-time office at the Hex. He was waiting by the helipad for the royals. It was four o'clock in the morning. As soon as the Black Hawk's gear had touched down and the blades had been feathered, the minister rushed with his head low to the passenger door and pulled it open. "FOLLOW ME, YOUR MAJESTY!" he shouted over the roar of the engine. He then turned around and dashed with his head down back towards the edge of the helipad, the sisters following close behind.

As they reached the edge of the pad, the realized that there were more soldiers spread out around the pad. They were dressed in combat fatigues and had their rifles held snugly to their shoulders, the guns swiveling from side to side as their operators watched the surrounding area for any threat. The minister answered the unspoken question. "They are members of our Blizzard Force, the Arendellian elite special operations corps."

"And why are they here?" Elsa asked.

"I assigned them to base security here, and for good reason. Your Majesty, based on the actions taken against you at the castle and the fact that the National Security Agency has invaded our capital and sovereign territory, the Ministry of Defense has concluded that the Kingdom of Arendelle is now facing an imminent threat of war against the United States of America. As some measure of confirmation, on the way here you two were almost killed by a pair of air-to-air missiles. In order to try and avoid war, our ambassador in Washington is currently on his way to the White House to speak with their President. I have also been informed that a senior American intelligence official was seen by their press entering the West Wing of the White House by their press just over an hour ago. Intelligence deems it likely that the official will be part of the meeting with our ambassador."

"That's great, but I thought we were allied with the United States!" Elsa protested.

"Your Majesty, as a great American writer once wrote, 'Alliances do not exist for reasons of love, but rather because of mutual interests.' The intelligence reports coming in right now from our undercover operatives in the American intelligence community suggest that those mutual interests may have just changed." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Your Majesty, under Arendellian Law, you regained your duties as monarch during the cabinet meeting this afternoon. It is my duty to inform you, therefore, that as our Commander-in-Chief, the combined might of our military forces stand ready and willing under your command."

Elsa's stomach was suddenly clutched by the dark grasp of terror. _Oh, crap._

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you like/did not like in the reviews. And please, favorite and follow!

I'll try to get the next one out soon!


	13. Chapter 3- Briefing

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long. Just a word to the wise for this chapter: there are a lot of terms that are not in the average person's knowledge base. As you will see, that is in no way an insult. If you are at any time confused, click that 'New Tab' button up there, and type in 'Wikipedia'. That site will most likely have the answer you are looking for. (If that doesn't work, Google it!)

This chapter is intended to be a sort of exposition for the next few chapters, which will have many less weird terms in them. So if you don't like the prevalence of jargon, fear not! It is only for this chapter, however, you will be very lost if you do not try to read it.

Happy reading, Godspeed, and good hunting! :-)

* * *

><p>The sisters were quickly ushered from the helipad towards the entrance to the Hex building. From the outside, the Hex looked quite foreboding. Constructed only a few years ago to replace the extremely old Defense Ministry building, it had no windows. Instead, there were cameras mounted to the outside of the building to allow the servicemen and -women who worked within to see the outside through the incredibly armored walls. The cameras also let the building's security department watch what was happening outside. The Hex was, quite possibly, the safest building in Arendelle.<p>

That fact was a great comfort to the contingent of spec-ops troops that ushered the terrified royal sisters inside. As soon as they made it through the helipad entrance checkpoint that was guarded with spec-ops carrying light machine guns, they visibly relaxed. "Detail to Base, authentication code Delta-Oscar-three-Foxtrot. WHITEOUT is secure inside Fortress," the lead commando, a major, growled into his radio headset in his deep voice.

At this point, even more so than before, Elsa was overwhelmed. Anna, however, was absolutely clueless. Her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish with absolutely no sound coming out.

Elsa was only a tad bit less confused than Anna as they were swiftly moved through the sprawling corridors of the Hex past hundreds of non-descript wooden doors by the security detail. Every person on the detail was dressed in winter combat fatigues and was carrying an assault rifle and a sidearm, along with various other pieces of equipment that even the Minister of Defense barely knew about. Spiraling into their right ears were radio earpieces with boom mikes stretching towards their mouths, and their eyes were now hidden behind sunglasses, even though it was four in the morning and they were inside. To top it all off, they all had close military haircuts, and none were shorter than 6'2" or lighter than 200 pounds. As Elsa walked surrounded by the men on all sides, and had to tilt her head back to look at their faces, she considered all fifteen of the commandos as quite possibly the most intimidating group of people she had ever seen, and as a head of state in historical Viking home turf, that was saying something.

The Minister of Defense walked along on her right, just beside her. He had been quiet ever since they had gone through the outer doors. Suddenly, he decided to speak. "Your Majesty, we are currently taking you to the AMCC, or the Arendelle Military Command Center. Once there, you will receive a briefing about our current military state from the service branch commander-in-chiefs and their aides. No one expects you to completely understand what they will tell you, but do try to listen. And also, remember that the only bad question is one that was never asked."

"Here's a question for you," Elsa replied. "Is security always like this?"

The minister chuckled. "No, ma'am, it most certainly is not. Security was stepped up shortly after the Castle assault, when the threat level was formally raised. Normally it's just guys with pistols manning the checkpoints."

"Huh."

It was then that they reached another checkpoint. The major in charge walked ahead of the group and without stopping addressed the lieutenant in charge of the checkpoint. The guards here looked like they could take on an army, with their body armor, guns hanging across their chests, and pistols strapped to each leg. "This is the WHITEOUT detail for AMCC, ident code Gulf-Niner-Bravo."

"You are cleared through Charlie checkpoint," the lieutenant stiffly answered as the detail shot through the checkpoint without a break in stride.

Seconds afterwards, two sets of reinforced bulletproof glass doors swished open and the procession entered the Arendelle Military Command Center. It was a huge multi-level room, with floor-to-ceiling computer displays lining the far wall, cubicles for communications techs on the main floor, and terraces of offices. Echoing through the large room was the sound of tapping keys and people talking on the phone. Along the back wall amidst the assorted offices were multiple large conference rooms with walls lined with flat screen TVs and seats around a polished mahogany table for twenty. It was to one of these conference rooms that the stunned sisters were led, where the overall force commanders were already waiting for them. Upon their entrance, the officers all stood, and the guard by the doorway blew a whistle and declared, "Attention on Deck! National Command Authority, arriving!" Elsa waved them down before taking a seat at the head of the table.

An older, distinguished looking man in a uniform looked at her from the head position at the opposite side of the table from her. "Welcome to the Hex, ma'am. My name is Fleet Admiral Patterson, and I am the current Commander of all Arendellian forces. To my right is…" He continued to introduce everyone around the table. Anna was totally lost, and even Elsa knew that she had a snowball's chance in… _Wait_, she realized,_ I can't really use that expression, can I?_ _I could just freeze it again. _The thought brought a small smirk to her tired face as Admiral Patterson finished up. "Well, Your Majesty," Patterson continued, "do you have any questions before we begin?"

Elsa thought for a moment about which question to ask first. _I have so many,_ she thought to herself. "Well, to start out, what is that room for?" She gestured to the AMCC.

The Admiral nodded. "Good, question. That is the room where all major orders for any military unit, whether it be one ship in the navy or a task force, or a squad of soldiers up through an entire army, are sent out. In that room, we have the capability to direct our service people nearly instantaneously, no matter where they may be in the world through satellite communications."

Elsa's mouth dropped open. "Instantaneously, anywhere in the world, you said?"

He nodded. "Yes. As an example, we currently have a carrier battle group stationed off of the coast of China, on behalf of NATO to act as a deterrent against Chinese aggression against Taiwan. If we so choose, we can, for example, direct them to attack, move, retreat, or put up more aircraft, all instantaneously."

Elsa was still amazed. "Back when we're from, it sometimes took months to get word out to a ship a hundred miles away!"

"I understand completely, Your Majesty, but those days are long over." Elsa warily nodded her agreement. "Any other questions?"

"How goes the investigation into the attempts on our lives earlier?" Elsa replied, stifling a yawn. She had been up for nearly twenty hours, anyway.

Another man in a business suit leaned forward to answer. "Your Majesty, earlier today we began interrogating the attackers from the Castle assault. They confirmed that they were acting for the American NSA, but that they only interacted with two agents regarding the assault. We don't have the names of these two agents, but this may give the Americans plausible deniability."

"Huh?"

"They can say they did not do it, and that the perpetrators are lying. We only have their word – no documents or other papers – so whether or not they actually did it is up for debate and could never be acted upon. Now, in regards to the surface-to-air anti-aircraft missile launch against your helicopter earlier, we believe that we have located two suspects."

"How did you do that?" Elsa wondered.

"We located them using an infrared camera mounted onboard a drone overflying the launch area. Since it is so cold outside, the two suspects easily stand out on the camera. We have a squad of military police moving in to surround and arrest them now."

_Infrared? Drone? Camera? What is all of this stuff?_ Elsa mentally yelled. Outwardly, she remained calm. "Very good. How stands the military overall?"

Patterson nodded to another subordinate. She stood up and began gesturing to a map on the wall as she spoke. "General Blakely, Your Majesty. I am the AMCC executive officer. I will first speak about our defensive situation and the actions that we are taking. As we speak, in order to repel any possible invasion, Army formations are forming up and are at DEFCON 2. This means that they are warming up engines, recalling reservists, and the like. They will be nearly 100% ready to repel an invasion by this afternoon."

"Wait," Anna interjected, "how many people are you talking about?"

"Around 200,000, Your Highness." The two royal jaws hit the floor.

"What? That's not that much!" The woman, a Navy commander, protested.

Elsa turned to the commander and exclaimed, "Young lady, in 1813 I saw numbers that placed my _entire_ army at an enlistment level of 20,000 people, and my advisors said that was too large. Arendelle isn't that large of a country. Why, then, do we have an army of 200,000?"

"Your Majesty, it is all left over from the Cold War. Our whole economy revolves around people serving in the military, so we of course have to have a disproportionately large one. By the way, the Americans have over a million soldiers, and I saw numbers that put the Chinese at over two million."

Elsa and Anna suddenly felt even more tired. "Oh, my. Well, please continue, General," she asked sadly.

"Very well. The Air Force is preparing to repel air incursions by hostile bombers and fighters, utilizing our F-16 interceptor fleet and surface-to-air Patriot missile batteries. Judging by the American playbook in Iraq a few years ago, an air incursion will probably be the first thing they try in any possible war, utilizing total shock and awe."

"Hold on," Elsa commanded. "What are bombs?"

"Ma'am," the air force commander replied, "do you remember what cannonballs are in your time?"

Anna replied, "Yes, even I know about cannonballs, and I'm about as militarily illiterate as you can be!"

"Good, that makes this easier. Now, imagine that a cannonball is thirty times bigger and filled with explosives. Now imagine that it is dropped by an aircraft seven miles over the surface. That cannonball would be accurate enough to hit a specific pane of glass, and would be powerful enough to level the entire building." The sisters' jaws, only now being lifted from the floor, fell back down.

_That's unbelievable,_ Elsa thought with a shiver, but said, "Understood."

"On the naval front, we have our ships that are currently in port spooling up to put out to sea. This force will comprise thirty ships, and will be a formidable formation.

We also have the _Kristoff_ task force, designated Task Force One, on a NATO deployment off the coast of China, near Taiwan. This formation is a standard carrier battle group, consisting of an aircraft carrier with a full air wing, two Aegis destroyers and two anti-submarine frigates in close support, with a nuclear attack sub patrolling further out. This formation however will not be of any use in any confrontation in the Northern European theatre."

"Hang on. NATO?"

"NATO, or North Atlantic Treaty Organization, is a military alliance that is built to counter Russia. Its main members are the United States, Great Britain, France, Germany, Canada, and us."

"Okay. Carry on."

"Moving closer to home, we also have Task Force Two, led by the HRAMS _Blizzard_, on patrol just west of the Faroe Islands, which is about eight hundred miles away from us between Iceland and the United Kingdom."

"Hold on. Back in the early 1800's, our navy used the prefix ANV, for Arendellian Naval Vessel. What does, what did you say, HRAMS, stand for?"

"It stands for Her Royal Arendellian Majesty's Ship."

Elsa and Anna raised their eyebrows, and Elsa suddenly felt very embarrassed. "Huh. Please continue."

"As I was saying, the Blizzard formation. This formation is on a national security deployment, and consists of a combined formation of a carrier battle group, which is what Task Force One is, a Marine Expeditionary Unit-Embarked, and a submerged deterrence unit. The MEU-E consists of 6,000 Arendellian Marines aboard 3 ships, and can assault nearly any coastal area in the world. Also in the formation, the submerged deterrence unit is a nuclear armed submarine with the capacity to hit anything within 5,000 miles with its 24 missiles."

"Hold on," Elsa interrupted. "A ship can hit anything within 5,000 miles? How the heck can you hit something that far away?"

An air force colonel in charge of land based nuclear weapons chose to answer. "Your Majesty, the submarine is equipped with 24 long range Trident ballistic missiles, armed with twelve warheads each. These warheads can strike any location within that 5,000 mile range. Plus," the colonel contracted a mischievous smirk on his face, "we aren't limited by the START – that's StraTegic Arms Reduction Talks – treaty. The Russians and Americans can only have 3 MIRVs per missile. We have twelve. By the way, MIRV stands for Multiple Independently targeted Reentry Vehicle." The colonel had a steely eyed determination about him.

"Forgive me, but what exactly do these warheads do?"

Everyone at the table looked at her and blinked. "That's right, you wouldn't know about these. Ma'am, to put it in perspective, one of these warheads could flatten the city of Arendelle."

The sisters' jaws dropped. "And we have _how many of them?!_"

A navy captain's response came back: "288 on each boat, 1,152 fleet-wide, and just over 5,000 in total, including the land-based systems. All of them are American made."

"General, do we have anything that is _not_ American made?"

He thought about it for a second. "Nope, I don't think we do. We basically get all of their old stuff and modify it, or they give us their new stuff. We modify that, too. So, Your Majesty, I guess the best answer is that it was all made in the United States, but we made it many times better than it was, so that even the old stuff is on the same level as their new."

A sudden thought struck Elsa and made the blood rush from her head. Elsa turned in her leather seat and asked the Minister of Defense very quietly, almost fearfully, "You did say I was in command of the military, correct?"

He knew what she was getting at. "Correct, ma'am."

"So, I have the ability to…to destroy the world?"

A cough. "Correct."

Elsa shivered in her seat as she remembered a Bible verse she had read long ago when she was a child, when it looked like her father would have to wage total war. She had been sitting in her room, and had opened to Matthew when this verse had popped out at her, and it had stayed in her mind ever since.

_And ye shall hear of wars and rumors of wars: see that ye be not troubled: for all these things must come to pass, but the end is not yet._

It always, for some reason, made her feel better.

Not this time.

Elsa shook her head: this was a lot to take in. "Well, Gentlemen, this has indeed been a long day after flying around, being shot at, and then being told that I can bring about the end of the world. Is there anything more to cover at this point, or can we go get some sleep?" Looking to Anna, she could see that her eyelids were drooping.

"That would be all, ma'am. Do you have any orders?"

Elsa looked him in the eye. "Just one. Get us home." She gracefully stood up, and the assorted generals, admirals, colonels, and captains stood up and snapped to attention. Anna and Elsa walked towards the door, handing the time crystal off to the armed guard there who was waiting for it. Elsa then turned back to her officers. "I want a plan to that end by six o'clock tomorrow morning."

She walked out the door, and the guard declared, "National Command Authority, departing!"

She and Anna walked out of the room and motioned to the guard outside the door to follow. He ran to catch up. "Yes, ma'am!"

"We need a place to sleep."

"Yes, ma'am! May I suggest the bunker, ma'am?"

"Sounds good. Let's go."

The young soldier had to run to keep ahead of Elsa. When they finally reached the bunker, he showed them to a room with four beds. On the door was written, "Command Bunkroom". When he saw that the room was ready to go, he saluted. "Door to the bathroom is in the corner there, ma'am, and there will be two guards outside your door on duty all night."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Wake us up at 5:30."

"O five thirty, yes ma'am!" He moved to close the door, but stopped himself and looked in their eyes. "Good night."

"Good night," the two sisters replied in unison before the door closed, launching Anna and Elsa into the first smile of the night. "Well, we need to get to sleep, Anna."

"Aww, do I have to?"

"Seriously, you're going to give me that _today_?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine." A few minutes later, they were in bed.

Elsa stared up at the concrete ceiling. She was beyond being amazed with every newfangled thing she found in this world. She was to the point where it just didn't surprise her. If someone walked through a wall, if there were people living on the moon, or even if airplanes landed on boats, she would not be surprised.

She was tired of having everyone yes, ma'am and yes, Your Majesty, too. Her name was Elsa for Pete's sake. It needed to be said by someone other than Anna and little kids at Disney World.

More than anything, she wanted to be somewhere normal.

She wanted to be home.

As she stared up at the ceiling, she thought of another verse from Matthew.

And remember, I am with ye always, to the end of the age.

That verse had been especially powerful for her during her self-imposed exile. She never had been alone.

But now, a different part of that verse was making her worry.

_Will I cause the end of the age?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I hope everyone survived the jargon! This is mainly the end, I promise!

And now, a word on reviews. When actors do a good job, they make money and get an Oscar. When authors do a good job, they sign there books and start speaking everywhere. When politicians do a good job, they get elected and have special interests take them to dinner every night. When an author of fan fiction does a good job (or, for that matter, a bad job) he/she gets reviews. Other than that... (crickets chirp)

Please, I WANT your review. I NEED your review. Please...review? Tell me what's good, tell me what's bad, and tell me what's mediocre.

There. I've wanted to write that for a year, and now I am happy.

As always, review, follow, review, favorite, and review! Did I mention review?

-thecelloguy


End file.
